The Magazine
by The Blonde Midget
Summary: Jou follows the advice of a teenagegirl magazine, hoping to gain the attention of a certain brunet CEO. Will it work? SetoJou and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO:D 

-sighs- Okay, I know what you're thinking; What the fuck, is she writing another one?! Shouldn't she continue with The Christmas story? Yes, I should. But sadly, I have lost inspiration right now, and this idea was just eating away at me…

Okay, so the chapters will be rather short in this. I'll try to make it short, and funny, AND worth your while. I'm working on the next chapters as we speak, but I want to know if someone is interested in this. Lately, it seems like people's interest in my stories have faded…and yeah, it might be because they aren't that good anymore. But please, do leave me a line! I won't write more, or better, if no one tells me what they think!

I'm even thinking about quitting my writing here, people! I just…well, if no one reads what I'm writing, or don't appreciate it, I don't feel like I want to continue writing here. So please…PLEASE review!

Anyway…less ranting, more writing!

Plot: Jou takes the advices of a magazine in his pursuit of Seto Kaiba. Will it work out?

Disclaimer: Oh yes. The creator of Yu-Gi-Oh walked up to me the other day, saying that he wanted to give me Yu-Gi-Oh! Unfortunately, I had a moment of stupidity, so I turned him down.

Pairings: SetoJou, might be some hints of YamixYugi and BakuraxRyou, if you want.

Warnings: Some colourful words, and naughty thoughts. Nothing mature, I think.

Alright, that's all! Now read and review!

**Prologue**

**Normal POV**

"Damnit." Jou muttered, while stuffing his dirty clothes into the washing machine. Huffing, and pulling his blonde hair back with a swift flick of his hand, Jou stomped back into his room.

For some reason, Jou's father, Mao Jounouchi, had decided that this particular Sunday was proclaimed cleaning day in Jounouchi residence. Apparently, having a clean home was very, very essential for a growing boy.

Jou gave a faint smile. Even though he hated cleaning, he had to admit that being told to clean was much better than being slurred at from the couch. After attending to several AA meetings, and getting a new job, Mao Jounouchi had become the father Jou remembered from being a kid. He now looked several decades younger, with golden, trimmed hair and the same honey colored eyes as Jou.

Yeah. It was definitely much better now, Jou decided, while he padded back towards his room to clean up some more.

"Katsuya!" The deep voice of his father called from the kitchen, making Jou stop for a second. "Have you finished cleaning your room yet?"

"Not yet, dad!" Jou hollered back. "I'm working on it!" Without waiting for his father to answer, Jou walked into his room and slammed the door shut. Amber eyes quickly took a look at the room.

It looked like it had been hit by a bomb. A bomb full of magazines, candy wrappings and Duel monster cards. Over at the small desk, papers and books laid in messy, dangerously high piles, and the bookshelf was half empty. (well, that explained all the books on the desk…)

With a sigh, Jou walked over to the desk. He'd start there; it looked the least life threatening. Jou grabbed a pile of books, and lifted it up, turning around to walk to the bed to dump them there. But, before he could even take one step, a treacherous object was put in his path.

Namely, the corner of the rug.

With a startled, not-really-masculine cry and resounding 'wham', Jou fell face first onto the floor. The books flew in all directions, and papers fluttered to the floor around him.

A groan escaped Jou as he slowly forced himself up onto his elbows. Uttering every curse he had ever heard, both in Japanese, English and Spanish (which he had learned by looking them up in a dictionary), Jou glared back to the rug behind him.

"Stupid piece of waste of floor-room." Jou hissed angrily.

The rug merely laid on the floor, not responding to Jou's claim. (but, Jou was damn sure that it was mocking him silently.)

Muttering another few well chosen words, Jou started to heave himself upwards, but something in front of him stopped him. Under a few books, a small flash of pink was visible.

Jou frowned. He didn't own anything pink…

Cautiously, Jou reached out and pulled out the horribly coloured thing. At seeing what it was, Jou's mouth fell open with surprise. It was a magazine. But not just ANY old magazine…

It was a GIRL magazine. With a glossy wrapping, with big, colourful letters, and utterly girly articles. Stuff like 'BIG TEST; WHICH MASCARA IS THE BEST?', and 'HOW TO MAKE AN ORGASM LAST; DON'T BE SATESFIED WITH TEN SECONDS, GIRLS! And to top it all; the title of the magazine was 'GirlPower', written with huge, pink, _glittery_ letters.

A wave of nausea hit Jou, and he shuddered from his toes, all the way up to the tips of his unruly hair. Stuff like these made him happy that he was gay. Girls were downright scary. And so were girl magazines.

Jou was just about to throw the magazine where it belonged, the garbage can, (close enough; it was hard to find a hell pit these days.) when a title on the magazine caught his eye.

Well, it was rather hard to miss; it stood written over the whole front page in bold, bright red letters. It said; 'HOW TO CATCH THE MAN OF YOUR DREAMS; IN 8 SIMPLE STEPS! More info on page 23.'

Jou bit his lip lightly. He really shouldn't look into that…it was a girl's magazine, after all. But the thought of perhaps getting some guidelines in something he could never ask his friends about was so tempting…after all, it couldn't hurt…it was probably just nonsense that he could laugh off later anyway…

Jou had, for such a long time, been secretly in love with Seto Kaiba. He didn't know what had caused it; it had just hit him one day, when he was watching the other in math-class. The way the sun played in the chestnut hair, and the nonchalant way he spoke, moved and just simply breathed.

And yes. The wet dreams about him had helped too.

There was only one problem.

Kaiba hated his guts.

Jou had, during the whole last month, desperately tried to make Seto notice him, to talk to him, to just _acknowledge _his existence. But it had been all in vain; for some reason, Seto Kaiba had decided to ignore him, except for the occasional insult thrown at him in the corridors.

Jou had really tried everything he could think of. He had tried talking to Seto, but every time he did, he was shot down with an insult, or just a sneer.

He had tried to write him a letter about how he felt, but he managed to put it in the wrong locker. It ended up with some cheerleader, who laughed into his face, and threw the pieces of the letter into his face. (luckily, Jou had forgotten to add Seto's name in the letter. If he had…well, then the girl probably would have thrown something else in his face. Like a knife.)

Damnit, he had even tried the 'stumbling-into-your-lap-technique'! That had only served him a 'clumsy mutt' and getting pushed down onto the cafeteria floor.

So Jou had decided that he should forget about the young CEO, and his gorgeous blue eyes. He would also forget about that smooth, sexy voice, and that sweet, spicy scent of cinnamon and cologne that made his head spin and made his knees weak. And that damned hot body of his, he'd forget as well.

As you can tell, the forgetting part wasn't going very well.

Giving the magazine another long look, and thinking it over for a second, Jou swallowed his pride (and manliness) and opened the magazine. Taking one small look couldn't hurt, right? It wasn't like the world would end if he…just read the article?

Somewhere in the distance, you could hear the Four Riders of the Apocalypse start their journey towards earth.

**End Chapter**

Well, that's a start. Now to start working on the next chapters…they will be the advices the magazine had! I won't explain very much about it…it will mostly be humor, and me making fun of girly-magazines. Anyone who has read one will understand what I'm talking about…XD

Anyway. See you next chapter! (if you all want one, that is.)

-The Blonde Midget


	2. Plans for Seduction Step 1

Look! Look! LOOK:D 

Is it a bird? Is it a plane?

No! It's a new chapter for my story:D

…okay, yeah, so that sucked. Never mind.

Anyway! Yeah, these chapters probably will remain rather short…well, at least the first ones. After making a check with the plans I have for every 'step' of seduction, I realized that the first few steps will be rather short…like this one. But the later ones will be much longer! Just have patience with me, my friends!

I have planned to make 8 chapters, one for each step of seduction, and an extra one for an epilogue. I hope you will all enjoy it.

There will be mostly humor, but also a few serious moments…all for the cuteness factor! XD

ANYWAY! Before I reveal the entire plot for this story…lets move on to _this_ chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Kaiba's coat wouldn't flare out in the back, there would be less cardgames, and a lot more yaoi and puppyshipping. Yes…a lot of puppyshipping…-stares into the distance dreamily-

Pairings: Eventually, SetoJou, and some YamiYugi and BakuraRyou.

Warnings: A few curses, girl-magazines bashing, no Anzu bashing (for once :P) and some yaoi…may be a little lime or something , if you people want it.

That's it! Now, before we move on…

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! I felt so loved! –tears up- If this is the response I get whenever I write something, I will NEVER quit! –sniffles- I love you all so much…

Err, now. Read and enjoy this chapter, people!

**Chapter 1**

**School**

**Normal POV**

**Step 1. Make sure He notices you. Take time with your appearance; make sure to look your best, and use the assets of your body. When He does notice you, give Him your best smile and greet Him. Show Him that you're happy to see Him; then He will be more confident in taking contact. **

A low murmur went through class that Monday morning, when everyone stared at the blonde that entered the classroom. A low wolf-whistle was heard from someone, and a few mutters of 'wow' echoed within the classroom.

Jou blushed slightly, and quickly sat down in his seat. He hadn't counted on that so many people would notice a difference in his looks…or like it!

That morning, Jou had started to follow the advice of that blasted magazine (that, apparently, Anzu had forgotten at his place at some sleepover. Figures. No wonder she never got a boyfriend.) The first step had been rather easy; look your best, and make an effort with your looks.

Well. Relatively easy, anyway…

That morning, Jou had spend a good forty minutes on his unruly hair. He had tried to tame it with hairgel, hairspray, mousse, water and several hairbrushes and combs. It hadn't been an easy task; his hair wasn't going down without a fight. It was naturally messy, and wouldn't do what he wanted unless he used force. Afterwards, Jou's hands had been so full of hairproducts and sticky that he was certain that he could have climbed the walls like Spiderman.

The final result, though, had been a rather good one. The long, usually messy blob of hair, was now combed neatly, and pulled back into a short ponytail in his neck. A few strands of hair had escaped though, and was framing his face neatly. For once, his big, amber eyes were clearly visible, and on full display.

As was the rest of his face. Jou had never thought about it before, but he actually had a rather nice face. When his hair was out of his face, his cheekbones seemed more defined, and as mentioned earlier, his eyes was more visible, and made his face shine when he smiled.

That morning, Jou had also put on some makeup. Not much! Just some eyeliner that Anzu _also _had forgotten at his place.(maybe he should consider having a 'lost-and-found' deposit at his place.) The black lines made his eyes seem bigger and more innocent. Also, it brought out the amber colour in them.

As the last touch, Jou had decided to iron his school uniform, so it looked much neater than usual. He left the jacket open as usual; but instead of the usual white, baggy t-shirt he usually wore underneath, he now wore a tight, white tank top with a deep cut that showed off the expanse of his lean chest. Something many girls (and a few boys) were greatly thankful of.

"Wow, Jou!" Yugi exclaimed when he saw him, eyeing him with big, wondering eyes. "You look great!" The violet eyes looked astonished at his hair.

Honda was also staring blankly at his friend. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. All he could do was point at Jou's hair and make series of choked sounds. (What he was trying to say was; 'What the hell happened to your hair, man?!' )

"Jou…" Anzu whispered, staring unabashedly at his chest. The blue eyes sparkled slightly, and Jou could actually spot a small drop of drool at the edge of his mouth. "You look…I mean…wow…I never knew that…um…you look…"

"You look downright, bloody _gorgeous_!"

The four friends turned around, all looking shocked, to stare at Ryou. The white haired boy, who had been busy staring at Jou's chest as well, blushed so deeply that he could easily have been mistaken for a stoplight.

"Um…j-just an observation…" Ryou muttered, slowly sinking downwards in his seat. A wince escaped him when Bakura started yelling things in Egyptians in his head. Ryou didn't even want to know what they meant. In the next second, the Millennium Ring around his neck glowed brightly.

When the light died down, a very pissed off Bakura was standing before them, glaring daggers at Jou. Daggers that spoke of ultimate pain and agony. A shaking, sharp finger lifted to point dangerously at Jou, right between his eyes.

"Touch my Hikari, and you DIE! You got that, you blonde-" Bakura uttered a curse so foul that Ryou squeaked out a shrill 'BAKURA!' loudly and blushed even deeper. "-or else I'm gonna kill you slowly, and eat your bloody, ripe flesh right off your bones! While you're alive to see it!"

Jou gulped and nodded several times. "I-I wouldn't even think about it."

"Good." Bakura hissed, and threw one last scathing glare in Jou's direction, before turning to go back into the Ring. Though, right before he did that, he threw another glance over his shoulder. A feral grin was now on his face. "By the way, Jounouchi. If I didn't have Ryou, I would totally drag you into a dark alley and rape you."

"…err…thanks?"

"You're very welcome." With that, Bakura retreated into the Ring again.

There was a brief silence between the friends. But, after just five seconds, it was broken by Yugi. The small boy was smiling happily, and leaned closer to Jou.

"So, Jou…what brought this on? You've never dressed up for school before…and you've never worn make up before, either." He cocked his head to the side. "What happened?"

"Well…" Before Jou could start to explain himself (a.k.a, make up a nice white lie) a dark shadow fell over him. A tingle spread across his neck, and caused a shiver of apprehension travel down his back. Because, he felt a very, very familiar aura behind him, along with a brush of cinnamon and expensive cologne against his nose.

His Kaiba-senses were tingling.

"Well, well, well look who's here. Mutt finally decided to come?" A soft snort, that had Jou shivering once more, was heard behind him, dangerously close. "You're actually early for once. What, did the dog catcher give you a lift?"

Jou drew a deep, shaking breath, which didn't calm him at all. The scent of Seto Kaiba was far too strong for him to ignore, and only had his heart beating fast as hell. He snapped his head around, ready to throw an insult at the young CEO, but stopped himself. A flash of what he read in the magazine appeared in front of his eyes.

_**When He does notice you, give Him your best smile and greet Him.**_

Biting his lip, Jou looked up into the cobalt eyes, that were glaring down at him. A glare that Jou remembered clearly from every dream he had ever had of the young man. From the first one at Duellist Kingdom, to the one he had last night where Kaiba had been leaning over him, ready to kiss his already kiss swollen lips…

A wave of heat rolled over Jou, and all the way up to his face. He was sure he was as red as a cooked lobster in that moment. He quickly snapped his eyes downwards, so no more unbidden images would pop up into his mind.

"Um…H-Hi, Kaiba." Jou said softly, anxiety taking large bites of his courage. Hesitantly, Jou rose his gaze again, to give Seto a shy smile. "H-How are you?"

Deep, soul shattering silence fell over them.

Yugi, Ryou, Anzu and Honda stared at Jou in astonishment. Never before, in world's history, had Jou ever asked Kaiba that question. Especially not after he had given him a dog insult.

"_What's with that look Jou's giving Kaiba?" _Yugi thought to himself, glancing from his blonde friend to his brunet rival.

"_Is Jou blushing?" _Ryou's mouth was hanging open.

"_Aw…Jou looks so cute like that!" _Anzu squealed inside her head. Then she mentally slapped herself. _"Augh, what the hell am I thinking?!" _

"_JOU?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! IT'S KAIBA! BEAT HIM UP! DON'T STARE AT HIM AND BLUSH, YOU IDIOT!" _Honda threw a tantrum inside his head. On the outside, though, his face was blank, and his eyes glossy.

Seto stared blankly at the blonde. A slight look of confusion entered his eyes for a total of half a second, before a cold look settled in his eyes, and a smirk spread across his face.

"Are you wearing make up, Jounouchi?"

…never before had Jou known that looking at a smirk could actually _hurt_ your eyes.

"S-So what?!" Jou blushed deeper, and sent a scorching glare up into the CEO's face, trying to make that smirk disappear with mere willpower. "It's just some eyeliner, rich boy!" Yes, Jou was completely forgetting about the 'smile and greet' thing. He wanted blood!

A flash of…something Jou couldn't decipher passed through the young man's face. A chuckle escaped the other, and he walked away without another word.

Jou huffed, and shrank down into his seat. Well, what should he have expected. Of course Kaiba wouldn't say anything positive about his new look; like he'd ever admit he liked something else than he, himself and him.

Stupid, self centered, egoistic, mean…stupid, bastardish, nerdy, hot and absolutely sexy guy.

…why did he have to like him so damn much?

A sad sort of sigh escaped Jou, even as his friends tried to cheer him up with warm and friendly words. (or well; Yugi and Ryou tried to cheer him up. Anzu was busy drooling over his new look, only humming in agreement of what the others were saying, and Honda was hissing out curses over what a bastard Kaiba was.)

From his corner in the classroom, Seto watched the four friends talk. His eyes were fixed upon the blonde boy, though, and didn't really seem to see the other people.

What was up with that mutt? All of a sudden being shy and timid, smiling at him and greeting him kindly…what the hell was he playing at? Was it another scheme to make Seto admit that magic actually existed? Or was he trying to make friends with him again?

Well, whatever it was, Seto would not fall for it. He was a Kaiba, and a Kaiba was never fooled by anyone. Satisfied with that, Seto pulled up a book from his briefcase and started reading it. Now, there was just one more thing he had to figure out.

Slowly, Seto looked up from his book, and let his gaze wander over Jou.

…since when did Jounouchi look so damn…good?

**End Chapter?**

…well? –nervous- What did you all think? You like it? Hate it? Want to burn it and stomp on it and laugh in glee when it's destroyed?

TELL ME IN A REVIEW! I'll love you forever and ever if you review…-puppyeyes-

So yeah…until next time, my friends! –heroic pose-

-The Blonde Midget


	3. Plans for Seduction Step 2

-sleeping- 

Jou: Um, TBM?

-snore- Whaaat?

Jou: Err, the readers are here…

Huh? –looks up- OH! Sorry! –gets up- Right! Well, I've got a new chapter done! I got a lot time over, seeing that I've been sick for the last three days. And seeing that I had nothing better to do than staring up at the ceiling, I decided that I might as well continue writing! XD

Err, anyway. I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I can't believe I've already gotten 63 reviews, after only two chapters! –glomps everyone who reviewed- I LOVE YOU ALL! See! When I get a lot of reviews, I try to write faster, and when I write faster, the chapters come faster as well!

Moving on! Disclaimers!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it yet. When I buy the rights for Yu-Gi-Oh, though, I will turn it into a yaoi show, and make Yami and Bakura have their own bodies so they can thoroughly ravish their hikaris, and make Seto confess his love for Jou so they can have hot, kinky se-err, I mean so they can kiss. Ehe…

Pairings: Mainly Seto/Jou, but with a few mentions of BxR, YYxY and other pairings.

Warnings: Might write a lime later on. Some language, and boys loving other boys. Don't like? Then why the hell are you still reading this warning?!

So yeah. Read, enjoy and review, everyone! –throws out chocolate for everyone to munch on-

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

**Tuesday**

**Step 2: Make eye contact as often as possible. It's a sure way to show Him you're interested. Don't break it until you're sure He knows it's intentional. **

"_Okay, this should be an easy one, right?" _Jou thought to himself, glaring down at his desk furiously. _"Look him in the eye, and hold it. Yeah, piece of cake." _Only one small problem.

Holding the eye of Seto Kaiba, without dying first of nervous eyebrow twitching, was close to impossible. Especially for Jou; not only did Seto Kaiba's cold, blue eyes give him the creeps like everyone else, he also got that damned fluttery feeling in his stomach whenever their gazes clashed!

Jou sighed deeply, and shook himself mentally. _"Come on, Katsuya, you can do this!" _He tried to encourage himself. _"It's not like Kaiba's gonna kill you for looking at him…at least I think so…I mean, he hasn't killed anyone yet! That I know of anyway…ah, screw it. __I'll die happily..." _

Quickly, so he wouldn't loose his confidence again, Jou snapped his gaze up from his desk, and turned his gaze to the left of himself, towards the window where Seto sat. The brunet wasn't looking at him, however.

"_Aw…how am I supposed to get him to look at me?" _Jou whined inside his head. _"Ah well…eventually, he'll look this way. And when he does…!" _A low chuckle escaped Jou, and he kept his gaze locked on the brunet.

Jou was so focused on staring at Kaiba, that he momentarily forgot where he was. And what he was supposed to be doing…

"Mr. Jounouchi? Why are you staring at Mr. Kaiba?" The cold voice of the teacher had Jou flinching, and quickly snap his head towards the front of the classroom.

Standing leaned over his desk, glaring furiously at him, was the teacher; a freakishly tall man in his thirties, with long copper hair that every girl in the class had or had had a crush on. His name was Yoru Nagisa, and for some reason he seemed to _hate_ Jou's guts.

…okay, so the 'nail-on-the-chair' thing might have something to do with it. But that was months ago! Hadn't he gotten over it?

…by the way Yoru was glaring, Jou was going to guess no.

Jou blushed deeply, while the entire class snickered at him. "I wasn't staring at him! I was just…looking out the window!"

At the smirk that was growing on Yoru's lips, as rapidly as a baby's wail in a silent church, Jou knew he was doomed.

"Oh really? If you have failed to notice, Mr. Jounouchi, the window isn't positioned straight through Mr. Kaiba's head." With a snort, the redhead straightened up. "Now spare me your ignorance, stop staring at Mr. Kaiba like a love sick girl and actually pay attention for once."

By then, Jou just knew that his face was as red as a stop light. (it was probably glowing like one too!) "Y-Yes, sir." He muttered, while the entire class kept laughing at him.

"Good." Yoru turned back to the black board, starting to write down notes with hasty flicks of his wrists, angry screeches escaping his pen.

Jou sighed, and bent down over his desk again. Ah well…he'd try again during next lesson. And this time, he'd keep a look out for stupid, meddling teachers with bad hair.

------

Seto Kaiba was officially lost.

All day, ever since that first lesson, Jounouchi had been staring at him. Not in a dazed 'I'm just looking at you because I'm bored and my gaze is stuck', or in a 'I'm trying to make your eyebrow twitch you into insanity' way. Something like that, Seto could handle by just glaring.

No…Jou had been looking at him, and when their eyes met, he would smile, and let his gaze linger for a few extra seconds, before he looked away. The smiles weren't his normal, cocky, shining grins either. The smiles were…almost shy, or coy. And they had Seto's stomach churn in an odd kind of way he had never experienced before. It was almost like-

Damnit, now he was doing it _again!_

Jou looked around himself for a second, to make sure the teacher wasn't watching. Then he turned to Seto, and looked him straight in the eye. Eyes sparkling slightly, Jou leaned his chin in his hand, cocked his head just slightly to the right and shot another small smile at the CEO.

Seto desperately wanted to glare. Really, he did! But, for some reason, that disarming smile stopped his glaring dead in it's tracks…before it could even begin! So instead, for the first time ever, Seto was the first one to snap his gaze away, so he could shoot a furious glare onto his desk.

The poor thing. Whatever had it done to deserve such wrath directed at it?

What was that blonde planning? He had to be planning something! And that something was probably something that Seto wouldn't enjoy. Like that time Jou had been staring at him all day, and then ended up falling into his lap in the cafeteria! Seto had ended up spilling out all his coffee, and the damn mutt had had the nerve to look up at him, smile and say 'oops!'.

Seto scowled. Well, if Jounouchi was planning another filthy attack on his being (or his coffee) he would be ready. Because there was no _way_ that Jou would catch him off guard again, no matter how prettily he smiled.

------

**Lunch **

**12.00** **am**

It would have been a normal. 'Jou-running-down-the-corridors-to-raid-the-cafeteria' day Really! Jou was dead hungry, and would have traded anything to have some food while he was heading towards the cafeteria, miles ahead of his friends.

But, alas. This was not a normal 'Jou-running-down-the-corridors-to-raid-the-cafeteria' day. Because, before Jou had gotten even half way down the first corridor, someone grabbed his arm and hauled him into an empty classroom.

Jou blinked up at the person who, obviously, had pulled him into the classroom.

"Kaiba?"

And yes. It was indeed Seto Kaiba, who was now glaring down at him with cold, cobalt eyes. Cold as in 'nude-in-Antarctica' cold. And for those of you who don't know; that's kind of chilly.

"Err, Kaiba? What do you-"

"I know what you're up to, mutt." Seto interrupted him, voice laced with ice. "And I assure you, it's not going to work."

A cold hand of fear gripped Jou's heart. Seto…knew? About him trying to seduce him? Had he really been that obvious?

"You…" Jou cleared his throat, and tried again. "You know about…"

"Well, I don't know the exact goal of your plans." Once again, the CEO interrupted Jou in the middle of speaking. "But I do know that you are planning something. I'm guessing it's something to publicly humiliate me, or something equally silly. It's not going to succeed." Seto leaned down, so close that their noses brushed. "I will keep my eyes on you…Jounouchi."

A deep tinge of red seeped in over the bridge of Jou's nose, as the brunet straightened up and marched out the door. "You…You do that." Jou retorted lamely, sending a half hearted glare in the CEO's direction.

When the door closed after the brunet, Jou sighed shakily and sunk down in one of the desks. Phew. _That_ had been a close one. For a second, Jou had been certain he had been found out. And he had been so close to blurting it all out! Thank God for Kaiba's lack of manners. And for his stupid belief that everyone was out to get him…

Which they all are. With various intentions.

A low chuckle escaped Jou, as a huge grin grew on his face. For a genius, Seto Kaiba was kind of dumb.

Or, well. Paranoid.

**End Chapter**

…so? Was it any good?

-wails- I _know_ it was short, but this certain part was the hardest for me to write! The next step will be much better, fluffier, funnier and longer! I PROMISE YOU ALL!

Now…please review, and tell me what you thought. I love you all!

So yeah…REVIEW! –good guy pose- And Gai-sensei will not appear naked in your nightmares!

-The Blonde Midget


	4. Plans for Seduction Step 3

HELLO!

Okay…I am so sorry that this chapter came a bit late. T-T But I've had a couple of killer weeks lately…our teachers are seriously trying to kill us, and so are my handball couches…so yeah. Sorry!

Anyway…NEW CHAPTER! I hope you will all enjoy this…I've been so happy with all of your reviews! Can you believe I actually have over 102 reviews for this story after only three chapters?! It's so cool! I am so damn happy! Thank you, everyone who has reviewed! You've all made me very happy…I hope you will all continue reviewing! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Okay then…onto disclaimers and such!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…maybe someone will give it to me as an early Christmas present? Huh? Huuh? –sighs- Aw, never mind…

Pairings: SetoJou, some YamiYugi and BakuraRyou.

Warnings: Lime/Lemon in later chapters, some cussing and such…nope, no Anzu bashing! I'm trying to be good!

Anyway…I'll leave you all to read now! Enjoy! And please leave me a review after you've finished…

RER PEOPLE! (read, enjoy, review!)

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

**Step 3. Now that you've got His attention, you have to keep it! The best way of doing that is to get to know him. Best way to do that is to approach him, act nice, smile a lot, and always act interested in whatever He's interested in. Ask questions! Listen! Even if it's something you don't like, pretend that you do; it's always good to have something in common with your future boyfriend! **

If there was something these advices all had in common, it was that blasted smiling thing. Damn, Jou had never smiled so many times in his whole _life_ as he had done these last two days! He was actually getting cramps in his face muscles! And, at that moment, Jou had no particular want to smile.

Jou sighed softly, leaning back in his chair in the classroom. He was staring at the boring teacher, pretending to listen to his boring lecture, while being effectively _bored_ out of his mind.

Okay, you get it. Jou was bored. And he wasn't going to be amused, or smile, in a very close future.

Amber eyes slowly, almost shyly wandered over to Seto Kaiba again. The brunet was pointedly ignoring him. Which was quite a shame. Jou bet the lesson would turn out a great deal less boring if just that damned egoistic, bastard, sexy CEO would just look at him!

Slumping down in his seat, Jou twirled a strand of blonde hair around his finger. He quickly stopped, though, at realizing how totally girlish that had to look. He would much rather run his hand through his hair, and ruffle it a little, but if he did he would ruin his hairdo.

Jou took a brief moment to rethink what he had just thought. Then he groaned, and banged his head against his desk.

Damnit, he was starting to sound like a girl! (or, horrors of horrors, like Otogi!)

-------

It was during lunch, Jou decided to set his evil plan- err, no, his _normal_ plan of seduction into action.

Jou quickly started to scan the room for the familiar mop of neat, brown hair. It took him a while to find the right one, seeing that over half the school population had brown hair, but eventually he did.

Taking a deep breath, and a quick swig of his milk, Jou rose. "I'm gonna go talk to Kaiba." He announced, giving his friends one of his trademark grins, and thumbs up.

All hell broke loose.

Honda spit out the soda he had been drinking, straight over the table and on Ryou.

The white haired boy shrieked at the offending liquid that was spitted his way, and fell off his chair in surprise.

Anzu stared at Jou with an eyebrow risen that was clearly saying 'are you serious? Are you _really_ serious? Oh my God, you _are_ serious, aren't you?!'

Yugi, who had been sitting next to Honda, quickly started to pat the choking boy's back, while giving Jou a bright smile. Of the entire gang, he seemed the least surprised over Jou's sudden plan. "Wow! That's awefully nice of you, to spend time with Kaiba…he's always eating by himself, I bet he'll be really happy!"

Jou was about to answer, when a sudden flash of light and a furious roar echoed through the cafeteria.

"HONDA! YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD! NO ONE SPRAYS LIQUID AT MY SWEET HIKARI, WITHOUT ANSWERING TO ME!"

"I'm -_choke-_ sorry!" Honda gasped, still trying to get the last of the soda out of his lungs. "Won't -_cough-_ happen _–GAH- _again! _–hack-_"

"Oh, you're right it won't!" Bakura yelled, wiping soda from his face. (even if he and Ryou had separate bodies now, whenever he was inside the ring, the things that happened to Ryou, happened to him. Including getting covered in someone's soda.) "I'd say it would be rather hard spitting soda…from the Shadow Realm!"

"Bakura, NO-!" Ryou started, but was interrupted by an all too familiar 'shluurp'ing sound that he knew far too well.

In one moment, Honda was there, staring frightfully at the ancient spirit, and in the next his chair was empty. With a clatter, the aluminum soda can Honda had held moments before fell to the cafeteria floor.

"Bakura!" Ryou groaned, glaring up at the tanned version of himself. "How many times have I told you to stop sending people to the Shadow Realm?!"

"One time too little, Ryou. As always." Bakura said, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Well, send him back!"

"No!" Bakura said, looking outraged, as if Ryou had asked him to cut off his right hand. "Then sending him there would have been completely unnecessary!"

"Bakura Akefia, you send Honda back right now, or…or…" A shudder went through Ryou's body, and a determined glare settled in his eyes. "Or I will not have sex with you for the rest of the year!"

Tense silence settled in between the gang, as they all looked really shocked. Because, denying Bakura sex was like denying a fat kid a lollypop; inhumane, cruel and down right impossible.

Bakura stared at the other boy with wide, frightened eyes at Ryou, who was staring straight back, giving no sign of taking back his words.

"…you…you don't mean that…" The former Tomb Robber whispered, voice weak and full of dread.

Ryou crossed his arms, glaring at the tanned man in front of him. "Oh yes, I _do_ mean that, Bakura. And don't think for even a second that I will go back on it."

"But…Hikari!"

"I said _no_, Bakura! Now send him back!"

"But, Ryou…my Man-Eater bug haven't had living food for ages! You can't just-"

"Send him back, Bakura!"

"It will only take a leg or two!"

"NOW!

"Hikari…"While Bakura whined on, Jou discretely crept away from the table. The small, British boy seemed to have everything under control. He'd probably have Bakura send Honda out of the Shadow Realm before lunch was over.

Meanwhile, Jou would worry about…other things.

Smiling brightly, Jou confidently walked between the tables of the cafeteria, keeping his gaze straight towards his goal; that mop of neat brown hair, and cold blue eyes which were staring down at his laptop.

But, unfortunately for Jou, the inevitable misfortune that had followed him since birth (lets call it, the Jou-factor) decided to kick in.

In form of yesterday's meatloaf.

With a resounding 'squiiish', the sole of Jou's shoe slipped in the slippery goo of had-once-been-meat. Jou cried out in surprise and waved his arms frantically to keep himself, standing. Alas, he was fighting a loosing battle against the all-powerful gravity. (and the authoress's plot.)

With a shriek, Jou fell forward, closing his eyes while awaiting impact with the sticky cafeteria floor.

A pair of strong arms were suddenly wrapped around his waist, sparing him from a harsh face-to-floor experience. With a quick jerk, he was standing upright, with his back right up against someone's warm, and definitely muscular chest. Even before the other spoke, Jou knew exactly who it was.

"You clumsy mutt." The familiar cold, sneering voice said from behind him. "If you actually looked where you were going, your master wouldn't have to save you all the time."

Jou shivered slightly. Unbeknown to the CEO, with every word Seto spoke, his warm breath was brushing against the sensitive skin of Jou's ear. And it was driving Jou to the brink of insanity, back, to the brink and back again.

Even though his blood was boiling with anger from the brunet's dog insults (and slight passion from that sensual voice in his ear), Jou forced himself to stay calm. That meant, no yelling, and no name-calling (and no melting into the other's warm fathom).

"_Remember what the magazine said." _Jou told himself, taking deep breaths. _"Act nice, and smile a lot." _

So, with a great deal of self control, Jou pulled away from Seto's warm fathom, turned around and shot a bright smile in the CEO's direction.

"Thank you, Kaiba. For catching me." Jou said sweetly, still smiling happily. On the inside, though, Jou was currently beating the crap out of his stupid, love-sick mind.

Seto stared at the blonde like he had currently grown an extra head. In the middle of his forehead. Jounouchi had…thanked him? Right after he had handed him a dog insult.

Huh. What do you know. What next; would a flying pig named Steve fly by the window?

"…whatever." The CEO deadpanned, before turning away and sitting down by his computer once again. Typing in a few commands, he was soon working in his usual workaholic way.

Jou, only slightly disheartened by the dismissal from Seto, quickly slid down in the chair next to Seto. The brunet's typing haltered for a moment, and he glanced up at the smiling blonde. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Seto pointedly slid his chair away from the other, before resuming his typing.

A small, but terribly sharp, sting went through Jou's heart at that small movement. But, he still kept the smile in place, and leaned his head in his hand, and his elbow against the table.

"So, Kaiba…what are you doing?" He asked, trying to sound as interested as possible.

"Working. Isn't that obvious, mutt?" Seto responded, without haltering his furious typing for a single second. A smug smirk was playing on his lips, while he waited for Jou's comeback.

Huffing slightly and counting to ten backwards, Jou managed not to throw an angry verbal lash towards Seto. Instead, he just rolled his eyes and laughed lightly.

"I can see that, Kaiba! I meant, what are you working _with?_"

"Nothing a puppy with a puny mind could understand. Thus, it would be a waste of time for me to even try to explain it to you." Seto gave Jou a quick glare, to make him understand that now would be a good time to stop asking silly questions. Just in case the sarcastic tone in his voice wasn't enough of a hint.

"Aw Kaiba, don't be so mean." Jou pouted, and leaned over to have a peak at the computer screen. "I'm just curious…"

"Curiosity killed the puppy." Seto snapped, pulling the computer away from Jou's gaze.

"Wasn't that the cat?" A grin now tugged at Jou's lips. "Never mind…Kaiba, I just wanna know what you're working with!"

"…" Seto sighed deeply. "Fine. I'm working on a project for Kaiba corp. It's something Mokuba and I have been planning a long time; a new roller coaster for Kaiba Land. I'm currently trying to calculate how much it will cost, where to put it, and whether or not I shall have it in every park, or just in the one in Domino. There. Satisfied?" Annoyed out of his mind, Seto started to type at such a furious pace, that his fingers were like a blur on the computer keys.

Jou blinked, and looked at Seto in awe. Suddenly, he had new found respect for the tall brunet. "You can do all that? By yourself? I mean, calculate how much it costs and stuff?"

"If I couldn't do that, I wouldn't be sitting here _doing_ just that, now would I?" Seto snarled, sending a harsh glare at the other.

If it was something Seto Kaiba didn't have, it was patience with stupid questions. It was nothing short of a miracle that he hadn't killed Jou yet…

An impressed look suddenly grew on Jou's face, and he continued to look awe-struck. "Wow…Kaiba, you're really smart to be able to think of things like that!"

That was actually Jou's own opinion; not just something he said because of the magazine. He had always been impressed with the CEO's smarts. Some guys got it all; looks, brains, money…if it hadn't been for Seto's 'fuck-off-and-get-off-of-my-boots-you-idiot' attitude, the guy would have been perfect.

"_Ah well…"_ Jou mused to himself, with a inward grin. _"Even the sun has its' spots, no?" _

For the second time this week, Seto was completely lost. He could simply stare at the smiling blonde in shock.

Jounouchi had…complimented him?

This was new. Never before had Jou given him a pure compliment like that. Usually it was something like 'even if Kaiba is a total bastard, he knows how to duel' or 'okay, so the guy is smart, but he is still a cold egomaniac!'. Never something as nice as 'wow, you're so smart!'

Once more, Seto wondered what the hell that was going through that messy, blonde head. What was he planning? Was he acting nice so he could get something?

Seto frowned inside his head. Yeah…that sounded plausible. Every one Seto had ever met and that acted nice towards him had wanted something. In the beginning of his life, it was his relatives that acted nice so they could get his parents' money, and later on it was his workers that constantly kissed his ass to get bonuses and such. So why would Katsuya Jounouchi be any different?

A scowl settled in on the brunet's face. Well, he wouldn't fall for it. Seto Kaiba never fell for ass-kissing, and he never would.

Seto sent a bone-chilling glare towards the blonde next to him and rose, the chair giving a loud screech against the floor. He closed his laptop with a snap, and quickly hauled it up under his arm.

"I have no time for your idiocy, mutt, and I never will. So do us both a favor; stay away from me and quit wasting my time. It's worth more than you can ever afford." The tall brunet let his glare linger a little longer, letting it wander up and down Jou's body and shocked face. A smirk sneaked in on his lips. "And drop the innocent act. Whatever it is you want from me, you won't get it. I don't hand out bones to poor mutts like you." With that, Seto turned away from Jou and started to walk away.

Jou stared after the tall brunet for a few seconds. Then a hurt look flooded his face, and the corners of his mouth twisted downwards. Small tears started to sparkle in his eyes, and he slowly bent his head down towards his lap, where his hands were neatly folded. His shoulders slumped slightly, and a shaky sigh escaped between his trembling lips.

"I was just trying to be nice…" He whispered softly, a tear falling onto his hands. A sharp ache had started up in his chest, and an uncomfortable knot had formed in his stomach at the young CEO's words.

A sharp twinge of guilt stung Seto's stomach as he heard that broken whisper behind him.

**End Chapter! **

Okay then…that was it for the third chapter! So, what did you think? Please tell me in a review! As long as it's signed, I will reply as soon as I can! I love you all who review! And I expecially love long review…-is so not being obvious-

Next chapter…will probably take some time. I've got it figured out, but I almost have no time these days to write! T-T School be damned!

Anyway…see you later!

-The Blonde Midget


	5. Plans for Seduction Step 4

Well, would you look at that people. I'm not dead! XD

First of! Thanks for every lovely review I got for last chapter! –glomps you all- I love you guys so much! You make my day…every day! I respond to every review who is signed/logged in…for you who has left a mail, I'm terribly sorry I haven't responded. Your reviews rocks my day anyway!

Yeah, this one took a while…but I hope you can forgive me when you see how long it is! Thirteen pages on Word! –is proud-

Personally, I like some parts of this chapter, but really hate others…well, you'll just have to get your own opinion! Read it!

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is one and a half bar of chocolate, a mismatched pair of socks and a homemade dream catcher.

Pairings: SetoJou, some YamiYugi and BakuraRyou…maybe HondaOtogi? I might add some hints if anyone wants it.

Warnings: YAOI, future lime or lemon, some bad language and molesting. If any of that makes you uncomfortable, please leave; don't rant in a review about how horrible it is. Or, well, you can do that too, I guess. –shrugs- More reviews for me! XD

Anyway! Just read and review now, people!

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

**Step 4: Make body contact as often as you can, however small. For example, try brushing your shoulder against his when you pass each other, or touch his arm when you talk to him! Physical touch is something a boy always appreciate, girl! **

Jou sighed, as he leaned his chin upon his arms, propped upon the desk. As usual, the teacher in front of the classroom was droning on and on about some stupid subject that Jou couldn't care less about, and everyone in the classroom were either staring at the teacher with dazed eyes, or doodling lazily on their notebooks.

Amber eyes dared a shy glance across the classroom, to stare upon the handsome brunet on the other side of the classroom.

A slight pang went straight through Jou's heart, much like a knife through butter but more painful, and he looked away wincing. The words Seto had spoken to him yesterday were still clear in his memory, and still stung viciously.

Jou didn't know for how much longer he could keep this up. Following the magazine's advices, that was. So far, it had done him nothing good. Opposite so, even! The brunet seemed to hate him even more than usual now…

A soft sigh escaped Jou, and his eyes burned slightly as he kept his gaze on the floor in front of his desk.

But what else could he do? He had followed the advices for too long to just give up now. He might as well continue with them until the end. If not…all of his hard work would have been for nothing. Maybe the brunet would soften up soon?

A snort escaped Jou, and he shook his head bitterly. Yeah, right. And ice-cubes didn't melt in the Sahara. To soften up the stoic Seto Kaiba, it would take at least seven billion bottles of fabric softener…

Jou huffed, making a few strands of his hair fly up. Today he kept his hair free, mostly because he had woken up too late, and had no time to fix his hair. But, he had actually borrowed one of Anzu's hair clips, a simple silver one, to put some of his long fringe behind his ear so everyone could still see his face and amber eyes clearly. Many people had given him appreciating glances, and he had heard a few muttered 'cute' and 'I want a piece of that!' in the hallways.

"_Not that it matters." _The blonde thought sadly to himself, glancing over to the brunet CEO once more. _"Seto still doesn't look differently at me…nor will he ever, with my luck. No, in his eyes I'll always be...no matter how good I look…" _Jou sighed. _"…a good-for-nothing mutt." _

------

In the other end of the classroom, Seto Kaiba was mentally beating himself up. Not with a few measly mental slaps either; he was giving himself a mental ass whipping that would have made him unable to sit properly for weeks, had it been in real life. He had been doing that since the beginning of the day, when he had seen that lost, sad look on Jou's face whenever the blonde looked at him.

Strange thoughts, that had never crossed Seto's mind before, where echoing inside his brain; toughts of apologizes.

_"Should I apologize? I mean…I acted like a complete jerk, and…"_ Seto quickly threw those thoughts out the window, scowling deeply. "_No, NO, I can't! I'm Seto Kaiba, and Seto Kaiba doesn't apologizes to anyone."_

Well…Katsuya Jounouchi wasn't anyone. He was…different somehow. Seto didn't know how, or why, but Jounouchi just _was_ different.

Maybe it was the fact that the blonde duelist was one of the few peoples that could actually bring out emotion in him. Every time they talked, Seto would feel hot, and his heart would beat faster, and adrenaline would rush through his body in powerful waves.

Anger. Heat. Annoyance. Seto always felt those feelings whenever they met.

But also amusement. And strength. And some strange sense of power as well, as Jou would always put up a fight, even when it was inevitable that he would lose.

And their encounters also made him feel…some other emotion he couldn't describe, but that

never ceased to amaze and enchant him. Maybe that was why he had so often gone out of his way to tease the blonde, just to get that strange surge of, well…_pleasure_, might be the best way to explain the feeling.

Even if he would never admit it, Seto was addicted to Jounouchi. And he didn't know whether he could get rid of that addiction, or…

Seto sneaked a glance over to Jou.

…if he even wanted to.

------

After the first lesson, Jou decided to at least try out the magazine's advice. It couldn't hurt (much) could it?

…Jou wouldn't even answer that question. The honest answer would probably break what little courage he had actually managed to conjure up.

Swallowing deeply, clutching his Literature books to his chest, Jou headed down the corridors to hunt down the powerful CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

Luck actually favoring him, Jou found Seto after only a couple of minutes. The brunet was stalking down the corridors, briefcase in one hand, and his(literately) patented 'scowl of death' on his face. One hand in his pocket, and blue eyes staring straight ahead, the man was danger impersonated.

A light shudder ran through Jou's body, caused by both attraction and fear. Story of his infatuation with Seto Kaiba. Desperately attracted, wishing to be closer, and still full of that strong fear that always churned his stomach and compelled him to run as far away as humanly possible.

But, as usual, Jou pushed the fear to the back of his mind, and approached the other. Like a moth to a flame, if he was to put it in metaphoric terms.

Jou quickly decided to put his plan into action.

Just when the two passed in the corridor, Jou took a small sidestep, pretending to avoid another student on his other side. In the next second, Jou found his shoulder successfully brushing against Seto's.

The reaction was immediate.

Seto stopped, turned around and gave him a glare worthy enough of one of his fierce Blue Eyes White Dragons.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, mutt? Or is even walking a task you are unable to accomplish properly?" The brunet drawled, voice colder than dry ice.

Jou's already wounded heart shattered further.

Normally, Jou would have snapped at the brunet and yelled profanities at him. But now…now he could barely hold back tears. Too many cold insults to his attempts of being nice and getting closer to Seto was hurting his already fragile self-confidence.

"I…I'm sorry…" His voice was barely above a whisper, and Jou found himself unable to meet the piercing stare of Seto Kaiba.

"Hn." Seto turned around and walked away, but not before throwing another insult over his shoulder. "Just stay out of my way…idiot."

Disheartened, Jou threw a saddened look at the retreating CEO's back, before turning away and quickly jogging towards his classroom. The jogging soon turned into a full scale sprint, and other students and some teachers yelled after him when he swished past them. Jou didn't apologize even once.

When he reached the classroom, he slumped down in his desk, quickly burrowing his face in his arms.

Jou's breaths escaped uneven and quick between his lips. He suddenly found it hard to breath, and he had to gasp out his breaths sharply.

Maybe it was because he was slightly out of shape for the moment.

Maybe it had been a long run to the classroom.

Maybe it was because the air in the classroom was really bad, and lacked oxygen.

Or, just maybe, it was because of that strange lump that had formed in his throat all of a sudden, that seemed to stop everything to come past, down his throat, even air.

"Stupid Kaiba…" Jou whispered into the desktop, clenching his burning eyes shut tightly. "Why do you have to make me feel this way about you?"

On the other side of school, Seto Kaiba was mentally banging his head against a brick wall.

------

Literature came and passed in a blur for Jou. All too soon, the next lesson rolled in over him; English. A subject Jou actually did well in; his grandfather on his dad's side of the family had been American, and had taught Jou to speak it when he was a kid.

Jou loved English. He really did. But for once, he wasn't looking forward to the lesson.

A deep sigh escaped Jou, as he fiddled with his pencil, while Yugi, Honda, Anzu and Ryou were chatting happily about one thing or another. Jou couldn't bring himself to join the conversation. His latest conversation with Seto Kaiba was still in clear memory for him, and still had pain shoot out from his heart with every beat it made.

When Yugi asked Jou if he was alright, Jou merely smiled slightly and responded with a fake happy; 'yeah, of course I am Yug'! Don't worry about it!', before returning to fiddling with his pencil and sighing deeply.

"Alright, class!" The teacher, Yoru Nagisa said curtly, staring out over the class with a small smirk playing on his lips, that had every girl in class giggle and swoon. "We're going to have a small oral exercise. You all pair up two and two, and then you read, in English, the dialogue on page 67. Everyone got that?"

"Yes, Mr. Nagisa!" The class, minus Seto and the still pencil-fiddling Jou, chorused, quickly pairing themselves up.

Unfortunately for Jou, he was far to busy staring sadly at his pencil to notice any of the commotion around him, as everyone tried to get paired up with someone they were friends with.

It wasn't until Mr. Nagisa loomed over him, and slammed a hand into his desk that he woke up from his daze.

"So, Katsuya…" The tall redhead smirked, his voice a malicious purr. "Have you gotten yourself a partner?"

"W-What?" Jou quickly stuttered out, blushing deeply as the class started to snicker around him. "What partner? F-For what?"

Mr. Nagisa rolled his eyes, as if asking God for patience with the idiots called students. "For the oral assignment I just issued you. Ah, never mind…" The teacher turned around and glared sharply across the room. "Mr. Kaiba! Come here, and join Katsuya for the assignment. And while you're at it, explain to him just _what_ the assignment is about. Be sure to use small words, though…it seems Katsuya is rather slow this morning."

Jou's heart jumped into his throat.

"Yes, sir." Seto responded calmly, rising from his seat with liquid grace, to walk over to Jou's desk. There, he sent a bone chilling glare at Honda, who sat next to Jou, affectionately patting the blonde boy's back in sympathy of his cruel fate. "Move, dork."

"Why don't you just shove it where it fits, Kaiba?!" Honda snarled, giving Kaiba the one-fingered salute.

The glare on Seto's face grew one level colder. He leaned over the desk, to stare maliciously at Honda, face very, very close.

"Move." That one word was spoken so coldly that it was a miracle that there wasn't coming white smoke from everyone's mouths when they breathed.

Before Honda could snarl back an answer(or pee in his pants; that guy was damn scary!), Jou spoke quietly, words seemingly directed down to his desk. "Honda, just go, okay?"

The brunet, sharkhaired boy turned to him in shock. "But, Jou…" A look from Jou's amber eyes was all that Honda needed to sigh, rise and move over to Ryou's desk. But not without sending a glare of doom and absolute agony at Seto, which the tall brunet merely rolled his eyes at.

Jou could hear Seto slide down into the chair next to him, and a strong waft of cinnamon and expensive cologne brushed against his nose. Despite himself, Jou took a deep breath to feel as much of that scent as possible.

"Shall we start?" Seto said suddenly, snapping Jou out of his reverie, back into the real world.

"Um, yeah…what are we supposed to do?" Jou glanced at the CEO, flipping the pages of his book absently.

A slim hand halted Jou's hand. With an indifferent look, Seto grabbed Jou's book and quickly turned the pages until he came to the correct one. Then he set the book back down in front of Jou, pointing to the dialogue.

"We are going to read this. You'll take Jennie's part, and I'll take Robert's. You're up first." The instruction was spoken lowly, but Jou still heard it clearly seeing that Seto was almost just by his ear.

"Okay…" Jou cleared his suddenly very dry throat, and started reading. " 'My, Robert, what a lovely weather we're having'." Jou almost cringed physically at the extremely boring and predictable dialogue.

" 'Yes, Jennie, we are.'" The brunet was looking at the text with a quirked eyebrow. A sudden smirk grew on his lips, and he threw Jou an amused look. " 'And look; the dogs seems to enjoy it as well.'"

Jou stared at the text in horror. It was about _dogs?! _

And yes; when Jou looked closer at the text, and images around it, it became painfully clear that so was the case. Even worse…the dogs were blonde Golden Retrievers. And even Jou had to admit, however reluctantly, that they _did_ resemble him a lot, with their blonde ragged fur and amber eyes.

Jou sent the beyond amused brunet a slight glare, before looking down at the text again. " 'Yes, they are all jumping around so happily! Summer really is their favorite time of year.'" He ground out between gritted teeth, amber eyes glaring down at the text.

A low snort of laughter escaped Seto's lips, as he continued. " 'Especially Joey's, it seems. Hear; he's barking so happily, and jumping around like he was but a puppy again.'"

Jou felt embarrassment growing within him, a slight tinge of read seeping up into his cheeks. " 'P-Perhaps he's barking for his mas…'" Jou stared at the text with disbelief clear in his eyes. "Oh, no way am I reading this."

"Aw, why not?" Seto's smirk grew, if possible, more smug than Jou had ever seen it before. "Hit a little bit too close for comfort?"

Jou quickly snapped his head up, sending a glare towards the brunet. "Would you just stop being such a jerk!" He hissed out quietly, not wanting to attract the teacher's attention towards himself.

Chuckling softly, Seto merely shrugged at the blonde's request. "Whatever, Jounouchi. Now, just read the line, and we'll be finished sooner."

"No!" Jou growled, glaring down into the book, not blinking until his eyes burned. "I'm _not_ reading that stupid line. And you can't make m-"

"Is there a problem here, Katsuya?" A smooth voice interrupted from behind him, words spoken softly into his ear, making him shiver uncomfortably.

"Eep!" Jou jumped, and quickly turned around to look up into Yoru's evilly sparkling green eyes. "Err…n-no, of course not! Everything's just…fine!" A nervous laugh escaped Jou, and he scratched the back of his neck, forcing out a smile.

A slim eyebrow rose slightly. "I see. Well then. Carry on with your assignment, Katsuya, Kaiba. There is far too little English being spoken over here." With that, Yoru left them to continue their reading.

When the young teacher had his back turned towards him, Jou sent a glare after him, and stuck out his tongue. So what if it made him look childish; that damned prick deserved it!

Seto smirked at the small display of cute anger from Jou. "Well, Jounouchi?"

"…" A deep sigh escaped Jou, and he leaned down over his book. Giving the other a hesitating glance, Jou continued to read from where he had stopped earlier, a blush creeping up his cheeks. " 'Perhaps…he's barking for his…master to come and play with him.'"

" 'I think you are right, Jennie.'" Seto drawled, in perfect English, white teeth visible from between his broad grin. " 'Come on, and we'll play with him. Do you think he'd like to play fetch?'"

Blushing deeply, Jou muttered out the last sentence of the dialogue. " 'Why yes, Robert. This will be splendid fun! Lets go!'" The last word was cut off as a strangled grunt, and Jou sent a furious glare down at the book.

Stupid book. Why did they have to mention dogs? Couldn't it have been about cats? Or cows? Or even aliens! Just something else than dogs!

Stupid, good for nothing book!

And stupid Kaiba too. Why did he have to make a pet name like that! He could have called him anything else; cat, cow OR alien would have suited Jou just fine! But, _no_, it had to be 'dog', didn't it?

Stupid Kaiba.

That damn bastard was lucky Jou had a crush on him.

Too deep down in his furious cursing of books and Kaibas, Jou didn't notice that the stoic brunet next to him had leaned a bit closer to him.

Thus, it was a huge surprise for Jou when a smug, teasing voice spoke into his ear, and warm breath hit the shell of his ear.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it, pup?" Honey on steel. That was the only way Jou could describe that voice. And no, he did _so_ not shiver at hearing it! A breeze had just gone through the room, making it slightly colder.

…and no, he wasn't blushing either. Of course not. Where did you get that silly idea?

"S-Shut up, Kaiba!" Jou cursed himself for stuttering, but _damnit_, Kaiba made him so damn…

Gah! He couldn't even put it in words!

"Now, calm down, pup." Seto said in such a smug voice that Jou desperately wanted to punch all his teeth in…crush or no crush! "Don't you know that hysteric dogs are put to sleep?"

"Of all the guys I could have fallen for…" Jou though sadly to himself, sending a weak glare towards the smirking CEO. "…it just had to be him, didn't it?" 

Before the two could indulge themselves in another of their legendary fights, Mr. Nagisa decided to speak again. "Alright, the lesson is all but over…so I'm just going to give you a homework, and you can all go home. Except…" Yoru's green eyes stopped on Jou, glinting strangely. "…you, Mr. Jounouchi."

"Me?" Jou yelped, staring disbelievingly at the teacher.

"Yes, you, Jounouchi." Yoru rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "For the rest of you…read chapter eleven, and all of the irregular verbs for Friday. That will be all. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Nagisa!" The class chorused, the girls happily giggling, and the boys grumbling and glaring. Then, in a flash everyone was up from their desks, happily chatting while filing out of the room.

All except for Jou, who fidgeted nervously in his desk. What could Yoru possibly want to talk to him about? His grades in English were just fine, and he was never late for that class, _and_ he had no problem with homework, and always left them in on time. In almost any other subject, Jou would have a fair idea of what the teacher would want to talk to him about. But this time…he had absolutely no idea. And that made him reaaally nervous.

Yugi and the other guys stopped in the doorway, looking back at the blonde.

"Jou…should we wait for you?" Yugi asked hesitantly, biting his lips slightly, his violet eyes sparkling slightly.

The blonde chuckled, and waved the boy off. "Nah, Yug'! I'll drop by to the gameshop later, though…so you and Gramps better have dinner ready by then!" Jou's stomach growled in agreement.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Jou, you're going to eat Yugi and Grandpa out of the house one day, you know that?" Even though she sounded annoyed, there was a teasing glint in her eyes that said otherwise.

Sending Anzu a small glare, Jou stuck out his tongue to her. "Meh. They can afford it!" Chuckling softly, Jou waved to his friends. "I'll see you later, guys."

The others laughed too, and, after a few hearty good byes, the foursome(fivesome, if you counted Bakura in the ring) left, closing the door behind them with a soft click.

"Well then…Mr. Jounouchi." Yoru said, making Jou look forward again. "Alone, at last." The red haired man was leaning leisurely against the black board.

"Err…yeah, I guess." Jou said uncertainly. He didn't like that strange glint in Yoru's eyes. At all. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Mr. Nagisa, sir?"

A low chuckle, that really didn't seem to fit the moment, escaped between Yoru's lips. Slowly, the man started to walk towards him, with a sway in his hips that made Jou really nervous.

The anxiousness in Jou's stomach increased when the redhead disappeared from his view, to walk in behind him. Jou didn't dare to follow him with his gaze. The silence around them was thick, and Jou swallowed deeply and clenched his fists tightly as absolutely nothing happened.

What was going on?

"Um, sir?" Jou started slowly, but snapped his mouth shut when he felt Yoru's hands suddenly brush against his shoulders. An uncomfortable shudder ran through Jou's body.

"I couldn't help to notice a change in your looks…Katsuya." His name was spoken in a deep purr, warm breath smelling of eucalyptus hitting his ear. "A change I find rather…appealing." The suggestive words were followed by gentle fingers gently trailing down his upper arms.

"W-Wha-" Jou gasped as something wet and terribly warm suddenly probed at his ear, and strong hands gripped harshly at his shoulders. Disgust filled Jou when he realized that wet thing was the other's tongue. "Mr. Nagisa…"

"You are very beautiful, Katsuya." Jou was growing very, very nauseated by that deep purr from Yoru's throat. Seriously; did he think he was a freaking cat, or something? (a cat in heat, it seemed...yuk!) "Just relax and enjoy this…" The hand on his right shoulder slowly started to descend down his upper arm.

Jou felt like his entire body was wrapped in cotton, and his brain was full of syrup. Everything felt so far away, and unreal. Mostly unreal. Jou had never thought he would be touched like this…by a teacher! The thought of stopping the other didn't even cross Jou's mind.

The cotton was wrapped clean off of his body, and all the syrup evaporated at once, when Yoru's hand reached it's goal; his groin, one warm hand cupping him. "My, my…I think someone is happy to see me…" Yoru cooed into his ear, gently squeezing him through his pants.

The resulting shock of pleasure effectively woke Jou up from his stupor.

With a surprised yelp, Jou flew up from his seat, throwing Yoru's hands off of him. Amber eyes were wide in shock. Adrenaline rushed through Jou's body, making him shake from head to toe. (or was it from fear? Jou wasn't sure.) Yoru looked shocked; his green eyes darkened with lust and passion, making Jou shake even worse and take a few steps away from him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jou screamed, eyes full of disgusted tears.

"Giving you what you want." Yoru licked his lips, walking closer to Jou by a few steps.

"I-I do not want this!" Swallowing deeply, Jou took an equal amount o steps backwards at the other's approach. Fear was starting to built inside of him, and the adrenaline was making his heart beat so hard that it felt like it would burst out of his chest.

"Oh, yes you do…you just don't know it yet." Yoru suddenly threw himself at Jou, catching him totally of guard.

The next thing Jou knew, he was held, chest down, against one of the desks. His back was completely covered by the lean expanse of Yoru's body; the older man's knees outside his, chest against his back and mouth against his neck…nipping, sucking, licking…

"Get off me!" Jou cried out, trashing underneath the other as the other's hands were traveling all over his body, leaving scorching tracks all over him.

"Relax, Katsuya…" Yoru mumbled against his neck, leaving butterfly kisses all over it's base. "I'll make your body sing in a couple of minutes…"

"No!" Tears of shame and disgust burned Jou's eyes, as he tried even harder to get the other off himself. "Stop! I don't want this, you sick bastard!" Desperately, Jou tried calling for help. Not that he thought anyone would hear him…anyone sane would have gone home now. "Help! Someone! RAPE!"

A chuckle was heard above him, and Jou whimpered as Yoru's hand started to unbutton his jeans. "Scream as much as you want…no one will hear you…" The warm tongue was back on his neck, as Yoru started tugging on his pants to get them off Jou's slim hips.

A tear escaped his eyes, and he struggled weakly against Yoru. "Stop…" He croaked out, not finding any strength in his voice. Jou wanted to scream, shout and curse…but found no strength to do so.

"Shush…" Yoru cooed against his ear, rubbing himself against Jou's boxer covered ass for a second. The sound of another zipper being pulled down had Jou swallowing deeply to stop himself from throwing up in disgust, and he clenched his eyes shut, childishly thinking that if he closed his eyes, it all might go away…

When Jou heard the sound of a door opening one second later, he dismissed it as wishful thinking.

Something that was harder to dismiss was the sudden growl heard from the door way. Weakly, Jou turned his head to the direction of the sound, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

Standing in the doorway, seemingly shaking with rage, was Seto Kaiba. His eyes were dark, nearly black, as they took in the scene in front of him. A foreboding aura surrounded him, even darker than his eyes.

Most people who met that look screamed, pissed their pants and ran for their lives. But, unfortunately for Yoru Nagisa, he had no time to do either of these things.

With a furious growl, Seto stomped to the desk, grabbing the back of Yoru's shirt with one hand. In an impressive show of strength, he threw the other off of Jou, to stand wobbling in front of him, pants sliding down to his knees.

"Mr. Kaiba…" Yoru stuttered out, eyes wide in fear. That was about as far as he got before Seto released all his fury upon him.

With almighty strength, that Jou never knew the other possessed, Seto punched Yoru in the face. The teacher yelled, as blood rushed from his nose (now a bloody mass once known as his nose), and started to fall backwards. Before he could, though, Seto grabbed him by the tie, straightened him up and resolutely placed a fierce karate kick in the middle of his ribcage, making the man fall over with a choked groan.

Usually, Seto would, as a rule, not kick a man while he was down…but after throwing a glance at the still shivering boy on the desk, Seto decided that some rules were made to be broken.

Swiftly, with master precision, Seto kicked the other where it hurts a man the most, having Yoru wailing a few octaves too high for a man past puberty. Then, just to end it all nicely, Seto placed one last kick in the middle of the other man's face, smirking when he heard a satisfying crack of bones. No plastic surgery would ever get that nose straight again…

After making sure that Yoru was successfully unconscious, Seto turned back to Jou.

Pain shot through his heart, when he saw the state the other was in. Jou's pale neck was covered in red bruises. His hair was messier than ever and tears still danced in the other's eyes, making them red. The blue school jacket was crumpled, and so was the tight, white tube top under it. Jou seemed to be in shock; he hadn't even realized his pants were still down. Shaky, short breathes escaped between Jou's slightly red lips.

…damn. Jou looked very, very…fuckable, in lack of better words. Fragile, and sad, seemingly begging to be held close and be taken care of…

Shaking away his raging hormones that were yelling for him to throw Jou down at the ground and ravish him for all he was worth, Seto coughed into his hand, to wake the other up from his daze.

"Get decent." Seto mumbled, eyes darting away from the far-too-tempting sight of the half naked boy in front of him.

Jou, still slightly dazed from the near-rape experience, and seeing Seto Kaiba literally kick the shit out of their teacher, quickly pulled up his pants. Shaking hands tried to button them back up. He had to try three times before it actually worked, blushing all the while.

Only when Seto was certain that Jou had his pants on, did he turn his gaze back towards him. The blue eyes scanned Jou's body for any signs of physical harm. When he found none, he turned his eyes upwards to Jou's face.

A shocked gasp almost escaped him.

Jou was staring at the floor, cheeks flushed. Even if Seto couldn't see his eyes clearly, it was obvious that he was close to tears. If the short, gasping breaths weren't enough indication, the strange sparkle in his eyes were. For some reason, the mere thought of the blonde in tears caused a sharp pain to build in Seto's chest.

"…are you okay?" Seto asked after a few seconds of silence. He tried to keep his voice flat and bored, but only succeeded half way; he sounded a tad bit too worried for someone who didn't care.

Jou's eyes flickered up for a second, to meet Seto's piercing stare. All too soon for Seto's liking, they turned back to the ground, as Jou shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"Yeah." That one word actually hurt Jou's throat when he spoke it. When the brunet didn't look convinced, Jou gave a faked, strained smile and a weak thumbs up. "R-Really, I'm fine! Don't worry about it…"

In reality, Jou was far from fine. His heart was pounding far too quickly, hard enough to send shocks through his entire body. Adrenaline was still running high in his body, and he could still feel Yoru's warm kisses against his neck, and large hands feeling him up…

Jou's eyes widened as a wave of nausea hit him.

He had just been molested. Almost raped, even. If Seto hadn't showed up…

Abruptly, Jou's legs gave out under him, and his knees hit the floor harshly. Jou barely noticed it. Another wave of nausea hit, and Jou had to slap a hand over his mouth and swallow deeply several times to not throw up all over the floor.

A pair of gentle hands suddenly rested against his back, rubbing gently.

"Sunk in now?" Seto's quiet baritone made his entire body shiver all over again.

"…thank you, Kaiba." Jou whispered suddenly, slowly removing his hand from his mouth. Shyly, he looked up at the brunet kneeling next to him. Gratitude sparkled deep within the amber depth of his eyes. "If you hadn't come…"

"Don't mention it." Seto muttered, rising abruptly to walk over to his desk. "Consider yourself lucky that I forgot my book here after class." Grabbing said book, Seto turned back to the still kneeling blonde. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Will you be okay?"

"…yeah." Jou said, feigning lightness in his voice. Legs still shaking slightly, Jou stood and gave the other a wobbly smile.

Seto didn't look convinced, but didn't say anything. After all, Jou's well being wasn't really any of his business. They weren't friends or anything. But still…Seto couldn't stop that sharp pain in his chest at seeing the blonde hurt. And that rage that had hit him upon seeing Jou being held down by Yoru, crying and shivering…

Seto had to clench his fists tightly and curl his toes, so he wouldn't be tempted to kick Yoru in the face again.

"Alright then." The brunet said quietly, walking towards the door. There, he turned around to eye the shorter boy, who had gone back to observing the floor. For a moment his eyes softened. "Come on, pup, and I'll give you a ride."

Jou quickly snapped his head up to stare at the brunet in shock. "A…A ride?" The hopefulness in Jou's voice was so cute that it almost had Seto smiling.

"Yes, a ride. That is…if you want one…" Seto drawled, raising one eyebrow expectantly.

"Yes!" Jou quickly said, nodding so furiously that his blonde hair went completely askew. Sheepishly, the blonde tried to tame his hair by combing it with his fingers. "I mean…yes, I would really like a ride, Kaiba." Amber eyes lit up in a way that could only be described as beautiful, when Jou smiled brightly towards Seto. This time, the smile was true.

"Come on then." Seto turned around quickly, stalking out the door with confident steps. For some reason, his heart seemed to be beating much harder…damn that mutt and his ability of making him react! With only a smile, even!

"Hey, wait up, Kaiba!" Jou yelled, quickly scrambling after the other, a grin wide enough to split his head in two on his face.

"_Why is it that the guy who hurts me the most…" _Jou thought to himself, sending a small smile towards the other's back. _"…also is the one who makes me the happiest? I guess I'll never know…" _

For some reason, Jou was very content with not knowing the answer the answer of that question. All he knew was that the horribly gruesome day had turned around to turn into something breathtakingly wonderful. Also, it had given him the confidence to actually continue in his pursuit of the other, with the silly, girly magazine's advices.

And all it had took was a kind word and a nice gesture from Seto Kaiba.

_"Thank you…Seto."_

**End Chapter!!!**

Okay…so I hated that ending. –sighs-

NOTE: The Yoru-molests-Jou-idea wasn't mine! It was all mandapandabug's idea. All credit for that idea goes to her. I just hope I wrote it well…

Now, there wasn't much humor in this…I was supposed to make this rather light and fluffy and funny, but…well, all my stories goes like this! They eventually gets serious and full of plot. Sorry.

Anyway! I ask you all to review now! I wanna know what you all thought! I love long reviews…and short ones too, but long reviews are such a pleasure to read…REVIEW! Or else…-points to a dancing Gai-sensei, rising eyebrow- You really want to see that in your nightmares?

So yeah…reply you all later!

-The Blonde Midget


	6. Plans for Seduction Step 4 REDONE

…alright. So you probably wonder what the hell this is.

Well, my previous chapter of this story was…too serious, for my liking. Angsty. Gah. I can't have angst in a purely humor-driven story!

And it will make it a lot easier to write future chapters, if I don't have to worry about Jou feeling bad about going after Kaiba, worry about almost being raped, or whatnots.

So…yeah. This is the lighter version of chapter four. I will still keep the other chapter four where it is, but…it's no longer the official chapter four. Is anyone following this? XD

Anyways. This will NOW be the official chapter four and it will show how the story-line will go for the rest of the chapters. Light and humorous.

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is one and a half bar of chocolate, a mismatched pair of socks and a homemade dream catcher.

Pairings: SetoJou, some YamiYugi and BakuraRyou…maybe HondaOtogi? I might add some hints if anyone wants it.

Warnings: YAOI, future lime or lemon, some bad language and molesting. If any of that makes you uncomfortable, please leave; don't rant in a review about how horrible it is. Or, well, you can do that too, I guess. –shrugs- More reviews for me! XD

Anyway! Just read and review now, people!

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

**Step 4: Make body contact as often as you can, however small. For example, try brushing your shoulder against his when you pass each other, or touch his arm when you talk to him! Physical touch is something a boy always appreciate, girl! **

Jou sighed, as he leaned his chin upon his arms, propped upon the desk. As usual, the teacher in front of the classroom was droning on and on about some stupid subject that Jou couldn't care less about, and everyone in the classroom were either staring at the teacher with dazed eyes, or doodling lazily on their notebooks.

Amber eyes dared a shy glance across the classroom, to stare upon the handsome brunet on the other side of the classroom.

A slight pang went straight through Jou's heart, much like a knife through butter but more painful, and he looked away wincing. The words Seto had spoken to him yesterday were still clear in his memory, and still stung viciously.

Jou didn't know for how much longer he could keep this up. Following the magazine's advices, that was. So far, it had done him nothing good. Opposite so, even! The brunet seemed to hate him even more than usual now…

A soft sigh escaped Jou, and his eyes burned slightly as he kept his gaze on the floor in front of his desk.

But what else could he do? He had followed the advices for too long to just give up now. He might as well continue with them until the end. If not…all of his hard work would have been for nothing. Maybe the brunet would soften up soon?

A snort escaped Jou, and he shook his head bitterly. Yeah, right. And ice-cubes didn't melt in the Sahara. To soften up the stoic Seto Kaiba, it would take at least seven billion bottles of fabric softener…

Jou huffed, making a few strands of his hair fly up. Today he kept his hair free, mostly because he had woken up too late, and had no time to fix his hair. But, he had actually borrowed one of Anzu's hair clips, a simple silver one, to put some of his long fringe behind his ear so everyone could still see his face and amber eyes clearly. Many people had given him appreciating glances, and he had heard a few muttered 'cute' and 'I want a piece of that!' in the hallways.

"_Not that it matters." _The blonde thought sadly to himself, glancing over to the brunet CEO once more. _"Seto still doesn't look differently at me…nor will he ever, with my luck. No, in his eyes I'll always be...no matter how good I look…" _Jou sighed. _"…a good-for-nothing mutt." _

--

In the other end of the classroom, Seto Kaiba was mentally beating himself up. Not with a few measly mental slaps either; he was giving himself a mental ass whipping that would have made him unable to sit properly for weeks, had it been in real life. He had been doing that since the beginning of the day, when he had seen that lost, sad look on Jou's face whenever the blonde looked at him.

Strange thoughts, that had never crossed Seto's mind before, where echoing inside his brain; toughts of apologizes.

"_Should I apologize? I mean…I acted like a complete jerk, and…"_ Seto quickly threw those thoughts out the window, scowling deeply. "_No, NO, I can't! I'm Seto Kaiba, and Seto Kaiba doesn't apologizes to anyone."_

Well…Katsuya Jounouchi wasn't anyone. He was…different somehow. Seto didn't know how, or why, but Jounouchi just _was_ different.

Maybe it was the fact that the blonde duelist was one of the few peoples that could actually bring out emotion in him. Every time they talked, Seto would feel hot, and his heart would beat faster, and adrenaline would rush through his body in powerful waves.

Anger. Heat. Annoyance. Seto always felt those feelings whenever they met.

But also amusement. And strength. And some strange sense of power as well, as Jou would always put up a fight, even when it was inevitable that he would lose.

And their encounters also made him feel…some other emotion he couldn't describe, but that

never ceased to amaze and enchant him. Maybe that was why he had so often gone out of his way to tease the blonde, just to get that strange surge of, well…_pleasure_, might be the best way to explain the feeling.

Even if he would never admit it, Seto was addicted to Jounouchi. And he didn't know whether he could get rid of that addiction, or…

Seto sneaked a glance over to Jou.

…if he even wanted to.

--

After the first lesson, Jou decided to at least try out the magazine's advice. It couldn't hurt (much) could it?

…Jou wouldn't even answer that question. The honest answer would probably break what little courage he had actually managed to conjure up.

Swallowing deeply, clutching his Literature books to his chest, Jou headed down the corridors to hunt down the powerful CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

Luck actually favoring him, Jou found Seto after only a couple of minutes. The brunet was stalking down the corridors, briefcase in one hand, and his(literately) patented 'scowl of death' on his face. One hand in his pocket, and blue eyes staring straight ahead, the man was danger impersonated.

A light shudder ran through Jou's body, caused by both attraction and fear. Story of his infatuation with Seto Kaiba. Desperately attracted, wishing to be closer, and still full of that strong fear that always churned his stomach and compelled him to run as far away as humanly possible.

But, as usual, Jou pushed the fear to the back of his mind, and approached the other. Like a moth to a flame, if he was to put it in metaphoric terms.

Jou quickly decided to put his plan into action.

Just when the two passed in the corridor, Jou took a small sidestep, pretending to avoid another student on his other side. In the next second, Jou found his shoulder successfully brushing against Seto's.

The reaction was immediate.

Seto stopped, turned around and gave him a glare worthy enough of one of his fierce Blue Eyes White Dragons.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, mutt? Or is even walking a task you are unable to accomplish properly?" The brunet drawled, voice colder than dry ice.

Jou's already wounded heart shattered further.

Normally, Jou would have snapped at the brunet and yelled profanities at him. But now…now he could barely hold back tears. Too many cold insults to his attempts of being nice and getting closer to Seto was hurting his already fragile self-confidence.

"I…I'm sorry…" His voice was barely above a whisper, and Jou found himself unable to meet the piercing stare of Seto Kaiba.

"Hn." Seto turned around and walked away, but not before throwing another insult over his shoulder. "Just stay out of my way…idiot."

Disheartened, Jou threw a saddened look at the retreating CEO's back, before turning away and quickly jogging towards his classroom. The jogging soon turned into a full scale sprint, and other students and some teachers yelled after him when he swished past them. Jou didn't apologize even once.

When he reached the classroom, he slumped down in his desk, quickly burrowing his face in his arms.

Jou's breaths escaped uneven and quick between his lips. He suddenly found it hard to breath, and he had to gasp out his breaths sharply.

Maybe it was because he was slightly out of shape for the moment.

Maybe it had been a long run to the classroom.

Maybe it was because the air in the classroom was really bad, and lacked oxygen.

Or, just maybe, it was because of that strange lump that had formed in his throat all of a sudden, that seemed to stop everything to come past, down his throat, even air.

"Stupid Kaiba…" Jou whispered into the desktop, clenching his burning eyes shut tightly. "Why do you have to make me feel this way about you?"

On the other side of school, Seto Kaiba was mentally banging his head against a brick wall.

--

Literature came and passed in a blur for Jou. All too soon, the next lesson rolled in over him; English. A subject Jou actually did well in; his grandfather on his dad's side of the family had been American, and had taught Jou to speak it when he was a kid.

Jou loved English. He really did. But for once, he wasn't looking forward to the lesson.

A deep sigh escaped Jou, as he fiddled with his pencil, while Yugi, Honda, Anzu and Ryou were chatting happily about one thing or another. Jou couldn't bring himself to join the conversation. His latest conversation with Seto Kaiba was still in clear memory for him, and still had pain shoot out from his heart with every beat it made.

When Yugi asked Jou if he was alright, Jou merely smiled slightly and responded with a fake happy; 'yeah, of course I am Yug'! Don't worry about it!', before returning to fiddling with his pencil and sighing deeply.

"Alright, class!" The teacher, Yoru Nagisa said curtly, staring out over the class with a small smirk playing on his lips, that had every girl in class giggle and swoon. "We're going to have a small oral exercise. You all pair up two and two, and then you read, in English, the dialogue on page 67. Everyone got that?"

"Yes, Mr. Nagisa!" The class, minus Seto and the still pencil-fiddling Jou, chorused, quickly pairing themselves up.

Unfortunately for Jou, he was far to busy staring sadly at his pencil to notice any of the commotion around him, as everyone tried to get paired up with someone they were friends with.

It wasn't until Mr. Nagisa loomed over him, and slammed a hand into his desk that he woke up from his daze.

"So, Katsuya…" The tall redhead smirked, his voice a malicious purr. "Have you gotten yourself a partner?"

"W-What?" Jou quickly stuttered out, blushing deeply as the class started to snicker around him. "What partner? F-For what?"

Mr. Nagisa rolled his eyes, as if asking God for patience with the idiots called students. "For the oral assignment I just issued you. Ah, never mind…" The teacher turned around and glared sharply across the room. "Mr. Kaiba! Come here, and join Katsuya for the assignment. And while you're at it, explain to him just _what_ the assignment is about. Be sure to use small words, though…it seems Katsuya is rather slow this morning."

Jou's heart jumped into his throat.

"Yes, sir." Seto responded calmly, rising from his seat with liquid grace, to walk over to Jou's desk. There, he sent a bone chilling glare at Honda, who sat next to Jou, affectionately patting the blonde boy's back in sympathy of his cruel fate. "Move, dork."

"Why don't you just shove it where it fits, Kaiba?!" Honda snarled, giving Kaiba the one-fingered salute.

The glare on Seto's face grew one level colder. He leaned over the desk, to stare maliciously at Honda, face very, very close.

"Move." That one word was spoken so coldly that it was a miracle that there wasn't coming white smoke from everyone's mouths when they breathed.

Before Honda could snarl back an answer(or pee in his pants; that guy was damn scary!), Jou spoke quietly, words seemingly directed down to his desk. "Honda, just go, okay?"

The brunet, sharkhaired boy turned to him in shock. "But, Jou…" A look from Jou's amber eyes was all that Honda needed to sigh, rise and move over to Ryou's desk. But not without sending a glare of doom and absolute agony at Seto, which the tall brunet merely rolled his eyes at.

Jou could hear Seto slide down into the chair next to him, and a strong waft of cinnamon and expensive cologne brushed against his nose. Despite himself, Jou took a deep breath to feel as much of that scent as possible.

"Shall we start?" Seto said suddenly, snapping Jou out of his reverie, back into the real world.

"Um, yeah…what are we supposed to do?" Jou glanced at the CEO, flipping the pages of his book absently.

A slim hand halted Jou's hand. With an indifferent look, Seto grabbed Jou's book and quickly turned the pages until he came to the correct one. Then he set the book back down in front of Jou, pointing to the dialogue.

"We are going to read this. You'll take Jennie's part, and I'll take Robert's. You're up first." The instruction was spoken lowly, but Jou still heard it clearly seeing that Seto was almost just by his ear.

"Okay…" Jou cleared his suddenly very dry throat, and started reading. " 'My, Robert, what a lovely weather we're having'." Jou almost cringed physically at the extremely boring and predictable dialogue.

" 'Yes, Jennie, we are.'" The brunet was looking at the text with a quirked eyebrow. A sudden smirk grew on his lips, and he threw Jou an amused look. " 'And look; the dogs seems to enjoy it as well.'"

Jou stared at the text in horror. It was about _dogs?! _

And yes; when Jou looked closer at the text, and images around it, it became painfully clear that so was the case. Even worse…the dogs were blonde Golden Retrievers. And even Jou had to admit, however reluctantly, that they _did_ resemble him a lot, with their blonde ragged fur and amber eyes.

Jou sent the beyond amused brunet a slight glare, before looking down at the text again. " 'Yes, they are all jumping around so happily! Summer really is their favorite time of year.'" He ground out between gritted teeth, amber eyes glaring down at the text.

A low snort of laughter escaped Seto's lips, as he continued. " 'Especially Joey's, it seems. Hear; he's barking so happily, and jumping around like he was but a puppy again.'"

Jou felt embarrassment growing within him, a slight tinge of read seeping up into his cheeks. " 'P-Perhaps he's barking for his mas…'" Jou stared at the text with disbelief clear in his eyes. "Oh, no way am I reading this."

"Aw, why not?" Seto's smirk grew, if possible, more smug than Jou had ever seen it before.

"Hit a little bit too close for comfort?"

Jou quickly snapped his head up, sending a glare towards the brunet. "Would you just stop being such a jerk!" He hissed out quietly, not wanting to attract the teacher's attention towards himself.

Chuckling softly, Seto merely shrugged at the blonde's request. "Whatever, Jounouchi. Now, just read the line, and we'll be finished sooner."

"No!" Jou growled, glaring down into the book, not blinking until his eyes burned. "I'm _not_ reading that stupid line. And you can't make m-"

"Is there a problem here, Katsuya?" A smooth voice interrupted from behind him, words spoken softly into his ear, making him shiver uncomfortably.

"Eep!" Jou jumped, and quickly turned around to look up into Yoru's evilly sparkling green eyes. "Err…n-no, of course not! Everything's just…fine!" A nervous laugh escaped Jou, and

he scratched the back of his neck, forcing out a smile.

A slim eyebrow rose slightly. "I see. Well then. Carry on with your assignment, Katsuya, Kaiba. There is far too little English being spoken over here." With that, Yoru left them to continue their reading.

When the young teacher had his back turned towards him, Jou sent a glare after him, and stuck out his tongue. So what if it made him look childish; that damned prick deserved it!

Seto smirked at the small display of cute anger from Jou. "Well, Jounouchi?"

"…" A deep sigh escaped Jou, and he leaned down over his book. Giving the other a hesitating glance, Jou continued to read from where he had stopped earlier, a blush creeping up his cheeks. " 'Perhaps…he's barking for his…master to come and play with him.'"

" 'I think you are right, Jennie.'" Seto drawled, in perfect English, white teeth visible from between his broad grin. " 'Come on, and we'll play with him. Do you think he'd like to play fetch?'"

Blushing deeply, Jou muttered out the last sentence of the dialogue. " 'Why yes, Robert. This will be splendid fun! Lets go!'" The last word was cut off as a strangled grunt, and Jou sent a furious glare down at the book.

Stupid book. Why did they have to mention dogs? Couldn't it have been about cats? Or cows? Or even aliens! Just something else than dogs!

Stupid, good for nothing book!

And stupid Kaiba too. Why did he have to make a pet name like that! He could have called him anything else; cat, cow OR alien would have suited Jou just fine! But, _no_, it had to be 'dog', didn't it?

Stupid Kaiba.

That damn bastard was lucky Jou had a crush on him.

Too deep down in his furious cursing of books and Kaibas, Jou didn't notice that the stoic brunet next to him had leaned a bit closer to him.

Thus, it was a huge surprise for Jou when a smug, teasing voice spoke into his ear, and warm breath hit the shell of his ear.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it, pup?" Honey on steel. That was the only way Jou could describe that voice. And no, he did _so_ not shiver at hearing it! A breeze had just gone through the room, making it slightly colder.

…and no, he wasn't blushing either. Of course not. Where did you get that silly idea?

"S-Shut up, Kaiba!" Jou cursed himself for stuttering, but _damnit_, Kaiba made him so damn…

Gah! He couldn't even put it in words!

"Now, calm down, pup." Seto said in such a smug voice that Jou desperately wanted to punch all his teeth in…crush or no crush! "Don't you know that hysteric dogs are put to sleep?"

"_Of all the guys I could have fallen for…"_ Jou though sadly to himself, sending a weak glare towards the smirking CEO. _"…it just had to be him, didn't it?"_

Before the two could indulge themselves in another of their legendary fights, Mr. Nagisa decided to speak again. "Alright, the lesson is all but over…so I'm just going to give you a homework, and you can all go home. Class dismissed!" The moment that last word was uttered, the students bolted, eagerly chatting amongst themselves.

Jou gave a soft sigh as he filed through the corridors amongst the other students. His mood had worsened through the day and the horrid English lesson with the stupid dog-dialogue had been the last straw. He just wanted to go home, curl up in front of the TV and eat pocky. A lot of pocky.

Just then, Jou experienced a strange sense of deja vú as he was forcefully tugged out of the corridor and into an empty classroom. It was getting rather common now and he couldn't even find it in him to yelp in surprise. Nothing could surprise him anymore…

"I apologize for my earlier actions." Kaiba, who was the mystery person pulling him into the classroom, snarled down at him.

…huh. So maybe he had spoken a bit early about never being surprised again.

"Wha'?" Jou stared up at the stoic brunet with obvious shock. He was sure his mouth hung open in a very unappealing way.

Kaiba gave a low sigh, crossing his arms in a way that showed of great annoyance. "You heard what I said. I'm not repeating myself." He didn't give any other explanation to his sudden apology(if you could call it that), just stomped out again.

Jou stood frozen stiff inside the classroom for a few moments.

Kaiba Seto had just apologized. (sort of)

To him.

For real.

It wasn't a weird, Mexican food infused, dream. It had REALLY happened.

Somewhere in Europe, a pig was very surprised to see that wings had magically grown onto his back, allowing him to fly out of his sty.

**End Chapter**

Okay, so this was the end of this re-vamp of the previous chapter. As I said, I wanted funnyness to come back. Guh. Angst really isn't my thing to write in fics. XD

Oh, and about future chapters…yeah. It WILL take time, I can not assure I will get them up in a very close future…but, I WILL try to start writing again. This was…a little warm up. A TINY one. XD

So yeah…hope you enjoyed!

-The Blonde Midget


	7. Plans for Seduction Step 5

…wow. That was fast. O.o

I have NO idea what just happened! O.O I was sitting on our family's boat, with a writing pad and suddenly I just…felt my hand write by it's own! It was one of those moments when you hear hallelujah singing in the background!

Err…yeah. Anyway. I won't keep you waiting with my personal rambles. XD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. Would love to, though. Give me early Christmas present? –puppyeyes-

Pairings: SetoxJou, obviously! DUH! Some hints for YamixYugi and BakuraxRyou as well.

Warnings: NO ANZU-BASHING! Kinda. XD Not obvious anyway. :P Um…some bad language and thoughts. Brought to you by Jou's mind.

Jou: Heey!

Anyway. Read, enjoy and review, peeps!

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

**Step 5: One word, girl: FLIRT! Pull out all the stops! Use the 'pickup lines'. Nothing beats the ol' classic "Did You know You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen?" Give Him the hints of what you want….and what He can get. **

Jou paled as he read the fifth advice. Flirt? With KAIBA?

He tried to imagine the look on Kaiba's face if he told him he had beautiful eyes. The result wasn't pretty. But at least the thought have Jou a good laugh for about fifteen minutes.

So, compliments were definitely out of the picture. What about 'pick up lines'?

Jou's mind screeched to a sudden stop at the thought.

How the hell did you flirt with a multibillionair, duelist champion, genius CEO of Kaiba Corporation with social skills equal to an ice-cube?

Some lines immediately popped up in Jou's mind to answer that question.

"So, tell me…is mini-Seto as thick as your wallet?"

"Is that a Flout of Summoning Dragons in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Want me to bend over your desk, Kaiba-sama?"

"I'm positively charged, you're negative…let physics do it's job!" (1)

Jou forcefully shook his head to clear out the stupid lines, blushing to the same shade as Yami's eyes. That was not going to work, not happen(even if the third line DID sound rather interesting)!

Jou groaned in annoyance, stuffing the pink magazine into his school bag again(yes, he brought the bloody thing to school to read the advices, shut up!). Then, he slumped down over his desk, chin leaning on his crossed arms. He had come to school really early to think about the new step, but so far it hadn't really given him anything but a headache and mental images of Kaiba that…he really shouldn't be thinking about in school. Ahem.

Our blond hero was so lost in thought (and warding off ho- err, BAD mental images) that he didn't notice the arrival of the very object of his mind's attention.

Kaiba rose a slim eyebrow at noticing Jou. It was rather…surprising to see him in school at such an early hour.

A smirk grew on Kaiba's face when he noticed the far away look in the puppy's amber eyes. The day was starting out very nicely…

With a nonchalant stride, Kaiba walked up to Jou's desk and put down his metal briefcase next to it. Jou was still staring out in the air, not even blinking.

Smirking wider, Seto leaned over the blonde's form from behind, hands on either side of his desk. He leaned down.

"…is the puppy daydreaming about doggie-bones?" Kaiba mumbled softly, right into Jou's ear.

The reaction was immediate (and highly amusing to the teenage CEO).

Jou gave a loud, surprised sound, flinching up from his desk. He would have fallen out of his chair, if the brunet's arm hadn't been in the way. Jou quickly scrambled himself to sit normally again, snapping his head around to stare up into the one and only smirking face of Kaiba Seto.

"You damned…!" Jou quickly bit off his angry reply. Calling Kaiba a damned bastard with a God-complex and something shoved up his rear end probably wasn't such a good way of flirting. He figured. But, really, if that turned the CEO on, then he'd be very happy to yell just that at that moment!

Instead, Jou formed his face into a sultry smile. Well, he hoped it was sultry, anyways. He might as well look like he was constipated.

Words suddenly just began running out of his mouth and Jou could only listen helplessly.

"Maybe he was…and perhaps his master should give him…a bone." Jou almost gaped at his own boldness. And then proceeded in kicking his mind's pervy butt.

Kaiba's eyebrows shot up under his hair for a few seconds. He almost, dare I write it, looked surprised(!). But, he quickly composed himself and looked as unaffected as ever.

"Only good dogs get treats, mutt." Kaiba drawled, smirking. "And I don't think you've been one."

"Oh, have I been…bad?" Someone purred. Jou faintly recognized that voice as his own. It didn't stop at only that, oh no. "You gonna punish me?"

…if Jou had ever wished to be mute, it was now.

Kaiba's eyebrow twitched. A rather big reaction to be him. Jou suspected that he had just severely damaged his brain by that statement.

Before the CEO could respond to the rather obvious hint to sexual intercourse, their classmates were starting to file into the classroom. Amongst them, the group Kaiba so fondly had dubbed 'the dork squad', with Yugi in the frontline.

Kaiba frowned slightly before turning back to the deeply mortified blond. Giving another smirk, which Jou found to be very sexy and definitely drool-worthy, the brunet suddenly leaned very close to put his mouth JUST next to Jou's ear.

"I'll have to cut this discussion short, Jounouchi…but remember this." Kaiba breathed hotly on Jou's ear, making him shudder. "Bad dogs like yourself don't get treats. They get…punishment…which I am not afraid to hand out." With a deep chuckle, that had Jou melting in his chair, Kaiba straightened, grabbed the suitcase and strode to his seat in the furthest back, graceful as ever.

Jou sat frozen stiff in his seat. His heart was anything but stiff, though. Nor frozen. It was warm, fuzzy and happily jumping around on small pink clouds amongst his ribcage(how there can be pink clouds amongst someone's ribcage…don't look at me! I'm an authoress, not an effing anatomy professor!)

Then, his mind finally caught up with his skipping heart. And he blushed deeply. Had…Kaiba just flirted back with him?!

"Good morning, Jou." Yugi greeted, sitting down next to him.

"Morning…" Jou responded distractedly, staring out into the distance.

"Ne, what did Kaiba want?" Yugi blinked up at him curiously.

Jou's very creative mind came up with several answers to that question, some of them rather…ahem, R-rated.

"Err…" He quickly snapped out of those thoughts. "He just…came to…you know, call me a dog, mutt…the usual stuff." Jou shrugged. What? It was partly true…Kaiba HAD called him a dog and all that…even if it hadn't been 'the usual stuff' at all.

"Fuck!" Honda growled, sending a glare at the CEO, who merely rolled his eyes slightly and ignored him. "He's SUCH a bastard!"

"…bastard…" Jou agreed dreamily.

"I'm so gonna punch his teeth out one day!"

"…teeth…" Perfectly white, straight teeth…

"Then I'm kick his ass!"

"…ass…" Very nice, firm ass by the looks of it.

"And then I'm gonna tell him to shove it right up his-"

"Honda!" Anzu shrieked so the foul word next uttered wasn't heard.

"…shove…" Jou knew just where he wanted Seto to…'shove it'. Heh.

"…Jou, are you even listening to me?"

"…"

"JOU!"

And while Honda screamed at Jou to get his attention, Jou was happily dreaming away in his personal, admittedly perverted little word, thinking about a certain, blue eyed and brown haired teenager sitting in the other end of the classroom.

**End chapter!**

(1) Me and my friends thought this one up. XD Don't ask.

…yes. That ending sucked.

But still! New chapter! I got it out! Mohahahahahhaha-chokes-

Yeah…my writer's block finally released it's evil hold on me. XD For a little while at least. Dunno when I can get the next chapter up…hopefully not in a too distant future? I'll write as much as I can when I find the will to, and will update as soon as it's done, as always.

So…please, leave me a review? It would so make my day! –checks watch- Or, err, night.

Love and chocolate for all!

-The Blonde Midget


	8. Plans for Seduction Step 6

LOOK! ANOTHER CHAPTER! IN ONLY TWO DAYS! GAAAAAAAH!

Ahem. Moving on.

Once again, the urge to write took over me. O.O And the copious amount of pocky helped too. XD Amazing what a little sugar can do to boost your writing...

Ah, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed for chapter five! You're all awesome! Your comments really gives me the will to write more and more, just to make you all happy!

Well then…since I can't figure out anything to say yet…I'll let you read and come back to you in the end comment!

Disclaimer: No…don't own. –sobs- But by GOD, I WANT TOOO!

Pairings: SetoJou, side YamiYugi and BakuraRyou. Hints of OtogiHonda.

Warnings: Err…randomness? XD And the word 'ass'. Be forewarned!

Read and enjoy!

**Chapter 6 **

**Normal POV**

**Step 6: Be confident in your body! A.k.a; Show off the goods, girl! Wear the clothes that underlines your best assets! Make sure He never takes his eyes off of you! Work it, girl! **

Be confident in your body, huh?

Jou huffed as he looked himself in the mirror that morning. It had always been hard for him to be confident about the way he looked. Sure, he had long, rather smooth, legs, an even tan all year round, a nicely toned stomach and rather thin waist and shoulder…but he also had his share of scars on it. Those gang-days had put their marks on him…

But, it couldn't hurt to at least try, right?

Today was Friday. For the students of Domino High, that mean only one thing(well, besides Meat surprise in the cafeteria).

Free clothing day. The only day of the week they could themselves decide what to wear in school. Some still wore their school uniforms those days, but not many.

Usually, Jou would just put on a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt on the Free clothing day. Clothes he were comfortable wearing.

Today, however…he decided to try out something new.

About half an hour later, Jou once more stood in front of the mirror, giving himself a good look over. He was wearing a pair of almost sinfully tight, black jeans that showed off two of his 'best assets' ; his butt and slender legs. And they made it a little hard to breath, but it was a sacrifice Jou was willing to make. All in the name of making Kaiba drool(hopefully).

An equally tight, sleeveless dark green shirt covered his torso, clearly showing off his waist and lightly muscled arms.

To match the rather sexy attire (more fitting for a club than a normal school day), Jou had put on eyeliner, more this time, and a pair of fingerless, black gloves. He had messed up his hair so it looked like he had just gotten out of bed…and not after only sleeping. More like after a long, sweaty, _sleepless_ night. Grin.

Jou gave a small nod to his reflection as he deemed the outfit perfect. Then, he whistled softly, picked up his school bag and headed out to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning, dad!" He greeted as he sat down by the table, pouring up some milk for his cereal.

Mao turned around from the kitchen-counter he had currently been cleaning, smiling. "Morning, Kats…" His brown eyes widened. And he promptly choked. "W-What the hell are you wearing?!"

"Hee?" Jou looked up at him, gaping. "What do you mean, 'what am I wearing'? Clothes, obviously!" He was starting to understand where he had inherited his(very slight!) idiocy from…

"I can see THAT!" Mao snapped. "But what I don't see is why you're dressed like THAT!"

"Like what?" Jou frowned, looking down at himself. He thought he looked fine…

"Like…Like…" Mao opened and closed his mouth as he tried to find the right words. "…Like a S&M's wet dream!" He finally yelled.

Jou promptly fell out of his chair.

But, he was soon back up again, glaring at his father. "W-What do you mean by that?! These clothes are just fine! It's just jeans and a shirt!"

"They are too…" Once more, a pause to find the right term. "…revealing!"

"T-They are not revealing!" Jou took a quick glance down on himself. Okay, so maybe they were…a little bit. But not too much! "I like them!"

"You can not wear that in school! Someone might…get ideas!" Mao was shaking now with withheld emotions.

"Well…then they will!" Jou glared slightly. "But, believe me, dad, I can handle myself! After all, I've been handling myself since I was eight while you-" Jou quickly shut himself up. A cold wave ran over him as he realized what he had just been about to say and his eyes widened. 'While you drank your ass off.'

Mao flinched. He stared at his son for a few moments, before giving a long, deep sigh. A sigh that had Jou's conscience screaming in pain at the sudden stab it was handled. Then, he made a move as if to leave the room.

Jou quickly ran up to him, though, and quickly hugged him tight around his not-so-slim waist. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Jou quickly mumbled into his chest, shuddering. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his father in any way…

Mao gave a deep sigh, gently patting his son's back. "I know, kiddo, I know…it's alright. I'm sorry too…I shouldn't nag on you like this." A small, nostalgic smile spread on his face. "I mean, you're growing up and all that. I'll have to accept that…even though it feels like it was only yesterday you were running around with nothing on but diapers and a-"

"Daaaad!" Jou interrupted him, pouting, before starting to laugh. "I really don't need to hear that!"

"Right, right…I'll bring that up when you drag home a boyfriend instead." Mao winked and ducked from the smack Jou tried to handle him. Then, he smiled, patting his cheek fondly. "You really do look good, you know. Just like your old man!" He paused. "Err…minus the eyeliner and tightness…I never wore anything like that in your age…"

"Thank God!" Jou teased, before giving him another hug. "I have to go now…see you tonight!" With that, Jou grabbed his bag and rushed out.

Mao chuckled softly, shaking his head. "That boy…"

School

**08.10**

**Normal POV**

There was a soft murmur around Jou, as he entered the school that morning. Many eyes, both girls' and boys', followed him as he walked past them. Someone even made a long wolf whistle, which had Jou blushing slightly, ruffling his hair self-consciously.

Some guy, whom Jou didn't even know, even dared to run up to him and grope his ass. Which of course ended with the guy crashing to the floor, nose bleeding heavily and Jou stomping away with a huff (the guy still deemed it totally worth it).

When Jou sat down in his desk, he had already gotten three girls' and two guys' numbers. He was still blushing slightly, giving his gaping friends a smile. "Err…morning, guys…"

"…" Anzu was drooling.

"…" Ryou was blushing slightly, one hand under his nose.

"…" Honda was staring in something akin to horror.

Only Yugi seemed not to be affected. Damn innocent kid. "Good morning, Jou!" He chimed, smiling warmly. "You look very nice today!"

"Ah, thanks…" Jou laughed nervously, scratching his neck slightly.

Even though many were staring and drooling over Jou's new appearance, there was ONE person who was completely unaffected. Ironically enough, it was the one person Jou wanted to affect in the first place…

Kaiba was sitting in his seat in the far back, reading in one of his mystery books with black covering. He hadn't even glanced up when Jou had come in. The only reaction he gave was glaring slightly at the people whispering around him. Jou supposed it was because they were disturbing his reading.

Well. If Kaiba wasn't going to notice him on his own, Jou would have to MAKE him notice him!

Jou gave a small nod to himself, standing. With a self secure stride, he walked up to Kaiba's desk. The young CEO didn't even glance upwards.

Jou cleared his throat slightly to catch his attention.

No reaction whatsoever.

Jou repeated the action, a little louder this time.

Kaiba merely turned a page calmly in his mystery novel.

This time, Jou cleared his throat so loudly that it sounded like he was trying to cough up barbed wire from his lungs.

Kaiba's eyebrow twitched. "…is there a reason you're trying to cough up mucus on my desk, mutt?"

"T-That wasn't what I was doing!" Jou exclaimed, a little hoarsely after all that throat-clearing. He pouted. "I was trying to get you attention!"

"Uhu." Kaiba once more turned a page. Jou wondered if he had really finished those two pages that fast or if he was just trying to make him leave by seeming absorbed in his book.

"…" Jou sat down in the seat in front of him, straddling the chair in a way that COULD be seen as flirtatious. Of course, Jou didn't know that; he just found it comfortable.

Kaiba's eyebrow twitched again. "You're still here."

"Your eyebrow is twitching a lot. You should have that checked up." Jou commented with a small grin.

"No need. I already know why it does." Kaiba snorted softly.

"Oh, really?" Jou scooted his chair a little closer to Kaiba's desk so he could lean his elbows on it.

"Yes. I suffer from annoying-mutt-itis." Kaiba deadpanned, once more turning a page(okay, it was to show he wanted to be left alone. Too bad Jou caught hints as good as a worm could catch baseballs…).

Jou huffed cutely. He so wanted to call Kaiba a bastard at the moment…but that went against the advices. And it would probably just end in Kaiba verbally chewing him out, leaving him annoyed and sulky for the rest of the day. And that was not the PLAN, damnit!

"Clever." He finally replied to Kaiba's insult.

"Indeed, I am." Another flip of the page.

Jou pouted. How the hell would he make him look up from that stupid book and onto him?!

Just then, fate decided to help Jou out.

One of their classmates bumped into Kaiba, making him drop the book onto the floor. Which earned the poor guy a stern, trademarked Kaiba-glare.

Jou realized his glorious opportunity to make the brunet look at him. "I'll get it!" He chimed, quickly jumping out of his seat, bending over to get the book off of the floor. The sneaky blond didn't bend over very casually, though…he bended at the waist, backside directed at the brunet.

Tight jeans added with bending over…equation? Great show for any girl, bisexual or gay guy.

Jou realized he couldn't stay like that for very long without being too suspicious, so he soon straightened, turning to Kaiba with a sultry smile, holding the book out for him. "Here you go." He braced himself, sure that he'd get ravished any second.

Kaiba just grabbed the book without any word of gratitude, flipping it open to the page he had been on and started reading again. No flushed cheeks, no wide-eyed stare, no nosebleed…no nothing!

Jou's jaw fell to the dusty classroom floor.

No…effing…way. That couldn't be! No one could be so totally unaffected by something like that! Even KAIBA must have teenage hormones, no matter how pre-mature he was(if he did, Jou pitied them. How painfully bored they had to be, being ignored all the time)!

Jou's show hadn't gone completely unnoticed, though. Otogi Ryuji shot forward at once, wrapping an arm around his waist, hand resting on his ass. "Nice ass, Jounouchi…" He purred, giving a squeeze to underline his point. "…care to take it out for a ride?"

"Eep!" Jou jumped at that, blushing deeply. "Pervert!" He squeaked, smacking away his hand. He didn't punch him, though. After all, Otogi was his friend, no matter how big of a pervert he was. "And I thought you were after my sister!"

"Well, I was…" Otogi agreed with a solemn nod. And then grinned seductively, hand creeping back towards his ass. "But I can't ignore a fine piece of art when I see it…"

Jou snorted, once more smacking the hand away. "You can't be helped, can you?" He huffed, turning away. Not that he was really angry, since he knew Otogi wasn't really serious about his groping. After all, the black haired man had confided in him about a crush he had on a certain shark-haired friend of his…

"Aww, but puppy…" Otogi cooed, wrapping his arms around him from behind, still playful.

"Would you two PLEASE stop that?" Kaiba suddenly snapped from beside them. His eyebrow was twitching again and his blue eyes directed straight at the two teens, a sharp glare within their depths.

Before Jou could successfully drown in those eyes, Otogi gave a soft gasp, putting his hand over his chest in feigned surprise. "By God, I think I just had a heart attack!" Jou could faintly hear Kaiba mumble something about 'only in my dreams' under his breath. "Kaiba Seto just said 'please'!"

Kaiba sent Otogi one of his 'if looks could transport, you'd be in hell right now. Or in Canada'-glares before turning back to his book. It surprised Jou that the book didn't spontaneously combust at the nasty look it too was handled. Perhaps it was used to it.

Jou couldn't ponder on the book's resistance for long, since the teacher came into the classroom with a bored 'sit down, students'. He went back to his own seat, after getting his ass pinched by Otogi one more time, sitting down next to a sulky looking Honda.

Alright, so he had failed this time. But it was still only first class. He still had plenty of chances to make Kaiba notice him and drool. If the bending over thing hadn't worked the first time, Jou would just have to try harder!

And that was just what the blond did.

During the remainder of the day, Jou tried his damnedest to show off. He frequently dropped things, making a big show of bending over and picking them up, making sure that the brunet noticed what he was doing("Oh, look at this! I dropped my pencil! I'll just _bend over and pick it up!_" )

Jou also tried many other tricks. He stretched his arms above his head, arching so that his smooth, toned stomach showed slightly, giving a teasing hint of what was under that tight shirt. He bought ice-cream in the cafeteria, giving the spoon that came with it probably the best tongue-treatment it had ever had. He even went as far as stretching his legs in gym in a way that could only be described as totally seductive. While giving soft groans and moans about how 'fucking gooooood it felt'.

But, no matter what he did, he couldn't even catch a single glance from the brunet CEO. He always seemed busy, looking in another direction just while he was 'showing off the goods'. Either it was typing away with the speed of a sugar-high hamster on the laptop, or burying his nose in the book previously mentioned.

So, by the end of the day, Jou had a sore back, had strained his left arm three times, cramps in his tongue and bruises on his ass(the bruises from the constant pinching he had had to endure the entire day from brave girls and boys). And he had still not earned even a glance from Kaiba! But he did get enough notes with phone numbers from various people in his pockets to print his own phone directory.

"Ne, are you okay, Jou?" Yugi asked concernedly, as Jou groaned softly, leaning against the bus-stop sign(no way he was walking home like this!).

"I'm just fine…" Jou grumbled, rubbing his sore lower back.

"Well, if you say so…" Yugi still looked rather worried, but Jou waved it of.

"No need to worry, Yug'! I'm a strong guy, I'll handle it…" Jou sighed, throwing his back over his shoulder. Just as he did, a pencil slipped out of it from a small opening in the side.

Jou gave a loud groan, smacking his face. "Oh, come on! Not again!" He swore colourfully a couple of times, before bending over again to pick it up, this time with not hidden meaning in it. He had to go slow, though, so his back wouldn't crack in two. On the way up, Honda had to help him. "Screw it, I'll walk anyway…" Jou mumbled sorely, not in the mood to wait for the bus anymore. With that, he stomped off towards his apartment.

Yugi and the other's looked after the limping boy with deep sympathy. Just then, Yugi's eyes fell on something and he blinked curiously.

"Hey, guys…is it just me, or did Kaiba just check out Jou's ass?"

**End Chapter! **

There we go! Another chapter down! And it was longer than the previous one! Joy!

Oh! And by the way, I have nothing against Canada! Sorry if I offended anyone!

Anyway…please, leave a review on the way out. I really want to know what you all thought of this! Love you all to pieces! –throws out chocolate and other random pieces of candy-

-The Blonde Midget


	9. Plans for Seduction Step 7 part 1

Um…okay, so this is THE FIRST PART of chapter seven. Meaning, there will be another part of this(obviously XD). Mainly because it's getting a bit too long and I want to update faster. It's all for your own sake! Kinda.

As usual, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed for the last chapter! You're all amazing, taking your time to write a comment to what you think. You have no idea how happy that makes me. :D You give me a reason to keep writing!

Anyway! Without further ado, I'd like to get this chapter started!

Disclaimer: Alas! To my great disappointment, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did…weeell, the new arcs would be a lot less about card games and a lot more about boy on boy activities.

Pairings: SetoxJou, hints of YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou and OtogixHonda.

Warnings: …I guess boyxboy lovin' and my usual silliness? XD

Well then! Read and enjoy!

**Chapter 7 **

**Saturday**

**Normal POV**

**Step 7: Now that you've got His attention, it's time to show Him He's not the only one who has! Make Him jealous! Go on a date with a guy He's familiar with. The most effective is, of course, a person He doesn't like or a rival. Make sure to make his blood boil with jealousy! Make Him understand that He needs to take you NOW, or someone else will! **

…now this was starting to get tricky.

Jou groaned softly, tossing the magazine to the other end of the room, bouncing off a wall before hitting the ground. It deserved it after all the pain it put him through(literally; Jou's back hadn't fully recovered yet from the previous day)…

Finding a guy Kaiba hated, now that was the easy part of this step. There were plenty to chose from.

Jou started considering his possible choices.

There was, of course, Yami. Kaiba's arch rival, the one who always beat him in any game. Really, ANY game; Duel monsters, Go Fish(man, the look on Kaiba's face at that…never failed to make Jou laugh) you name it. The one exception was Monopoly, but that was self explanatory.

But, Yami was going out with Yugi. And Jou really didn't want to ruin anything there, even if it was highly doubtful he could.

Then, there was Bakura. Kaiba hated his guts as well, after the whole 'stealing Mokuba's body and kidnapping him' thing.

Jou cringed. No. No matter HOW desperate he was, he wouldn't go on a date with that madman. Besides, he was together with Ryou. Sort of. It wasn't really boyfriend gooiness…more like 'he's mine, back off before I stab your guts out' thing from Bakura's side.

Jou went to the next possible candidate.

Otogi. He was a rival to Kaiba in the business world and the two disliked each other. Immensely. And Otogi was cute and single. Perfect jealousy material. Except for him having a crush on Honda. Not that THAT would make any difference, Otogi still went out with anything that was cute and alive.

Still, there was something definitely awkward about going out with the dice-master. Jou supposed it COULD have something to do with the so called 'dog-suit incident'.

Pegasus?

Jou fought back a gag. He was NOT even gonna go there…

Bandit Keith?

Not even if his life depended on it. Besides, Kaiba didn't have a grudge on him anyway.

Jou groaned, falling backwards to lay on the floor. A pout grew on his face. Every guy Jou knew were either dating someone or creeps! Or both! Or too young(the downside about getting to know people by playing card games…).

And even if he DID find someone to go on a date with, he had no idea how to make Kaiba find out about it! The guy spent his weekends locked up inside that huge skyscraper! He wouldn't even notice if a World War 3 hit Domino…

It was then Jou had an epiphany.

Or, well, he remembered something he read earlier in the newspaper.

Fast as lightning, Jou shot up from his floor, out from his room. He returned five seconds later, sinking down on the floor again. Furiously turning pages and mumbling 'where is it, wasn't it on page thirty-two?!' for a few moments, Jou finally found the article he was searching for.

The headline read; **"Kaiba Corporation's annual Ball of Technical Improvements". **

Jou scanned the page with great interest. The ball was tonight, at seven PM sharp. The elite of Japan's gaming-companies, along with tons of other hot shots would be there. According to the article, it would be the biggest social event of the year.

Kaiba would attend that ball. Jou could figure out THAT by himself. That would be the perfect place to put the 'plan-to-make-Kaiba-jealous' into action. Only one big problem.

Jou wasn't invited.

The blond sighed softly, the ray of hope crushed. This sucked majorly! There was really no way he'd get Kaiba jealous, especially since there was no one to go with.

Jou scanned the article with a heavy heart. There was even a small guest list of the biggest people attending and their dates(Jou was very pleased to see that Kaiba at least didn't have a date with him). Most names, Jou had no clue who they were.

But, by some strange kind of chance, a certain name suddenly caught Jou's gaze. And he stared for a long time.

The ray of light returned and his heart soared with renewed hope.

That guy was perfect. He had it all!

He was handsome.

Kaiba hated his guts.

He was invited to the big shot party, without a date.

And Jou had his phone number.

With a grin, reminding you of the kid who just found out where the key to the chocolate factory was, Jou shot up once again to tear through his drawer for the old note of that cell phone number he had received, along with a fleeting kiss on the hand and a whispered 'call me if anytime you vish to have a good time'.

Ten minutes later, Jou had a date.

Kaiba Mansion

**19.30**

**Normal POV**

The ballroom was full of people, everyone dressed clothes equivalent to a normally paid worker's yearly salary and even more expensive jewelry to match.

Kaiba greeted yet another middle aged man in a tailored suit, with a woman about half his age clinging to his arm with a cleavage that could match the Grand Canyons. He had to force himself to politely chuckle at the man's joke about him not having a date with him and firmly decline when he offered his daughter for the next party. This was about the twentieth man who had pulled the same lame joke and offered his spoiled daughter. Quite frankly, the joke didn't get better the more times you told it.

The only reason he held this ball in the first place was for the business connection it could provide for Kaiba Corporation. Thank God he only had to stand this hell once every year.

The faint sounds of voices approaching the door made him almost groan in annoyance. Another few people to greet, another joke and perhaps another daughter offered. He quickly put on his 'business face' as he heard the voice get closer.

The facade dropped slightly when he recognized the voice and his eyebrow twitched(it had done that far too often for his liking these past few days).

"Ah, but don't vorry your pretty face, my sveet. You look absolutely stunning!" The German accented voice that could only belong to Siegfried von Shroider. "Ah, Herr Kaiba! Hov utterly pleasant to see you again!"

Kaiba tried not to look too pained as he turned around to greet the other…and froze.

Standing next to Siegfried, holding his hand(Kaiba's eyebrow twitched again) was none other than Jounouchi Katsuya. The boy was rather nicely dressed, but not overly so like the rest of the ballroom's inhabitants. He wore a rather simple pair of white slacks and a white dress shirt. A turquoise tie was the only accessory, the colour obviously chosen to match Siegfried's stylish, turquoise suit. The blond's hair was messy, but still tamer than usual, kept out of his face by a silver hairclip.

It looked as if he was glowing…

Kaiba blinked hard. The strange glow was gone at once. Must have been a weird light phenomenon…

Siegfried smirked when he saw the surprised look on Kaiba's face. "I see you recognize my date for ze evening…Jounouchi Katsuya. He was in your latest tournament, if I'm not mistaken. Is zat not right, my sveet?" Siegfried turned to Jou with such a sweet smile that Kaiba was afraid the blond would get diabetes from just meeting the gaze.

"Um, yeah…" Jou looked slightly sheepish as he turned back to the brunet. "Hi, Kaiba."

"…good evening." Kaiba replied stiffly, before turning to Siegfried again. He forced himself to look natural and not snarl(too much). Still, his blue eyes betrayed his raw distaste for the pink haired man. "You are late, Siegfried."

"Ah, but have you not heard, Herr Kaiba…" Siegfried flicked a strand of his long hair backwards, making several ladies in the room swoon. "…of ze expression being fashionably late?"

"Nothing about you is fashionable." Kaiba deadpanned, before swiftly turning around and walking away.

Jou almost snickered at the look on Siegfried's face at that comment. Kaiba must still be rather sore about the whole 'trying to destroy his company' thing Siegfried had tried to pull.

The amusement changed into longing(and mental drooling) as Jou stared after the departing brunet. Damn…if he had thought Kaiba looked handsome in his school uniform and those coats…

Kaiba was wearing black slacks, a white dress shirt and a tie almost as blue as his eyes. Over this, he wore a tight fitting, black tuxedo jacket, a little longer than average and with bigger tails(probably to compensate for the fact that he couldn't wear one of his anti gravity coats at this ball).

"Vell, Katsuya…" Jou quickly turned back to the pink haired man, trying to pretend he hadn't just stared at Kaiba's ass. "Shall ve go? Ze dinner is served." A very charming smile lit up Siegfried's face.

"Oh, yeah! Sounds good!" Jou grinned, nodding, pulling Siegfried along. He was starving!

The dinner was rather awkward for Jou. With his dad, he usually talked all the time about random things at the dinner table. Here however…

The only sounds made were the occasional scraping and clatter of the utensils(pure silver!) against the expensive plates. Everyone was deeply focused on their food, of which Jou didn't recognize a single dish. He still ate everything served to him, not wanting to insult anyone who'd made the food. Jou had learned from a young age not to be picky about what he ate.

As if the silence wasn't bad enough, Jou was sitting about twenty seats away from Kaiba and could barely see him from all the rich people in the way. Which left Jou being completely bored the entire dinner.

Finally, after the last dish had been served(some weird cake Jou couldn't pronounce even if his life depended on it), they were all ushered back into the ballroom for dancing and/or chatting politely with glasses full of expensive wine in one hand and the other on their respective date's waist.

Since Jou was a minor, he didn't get any wine. None of the waiters offered him anything else to drink either. Strangely enough, Kaiba got wine anyway, which he sipped on as casually as anyone else, as if he was used to it.

He and Siegfried were now standing amongst a small group of business men. Siegfried was chatting, one glass of wine in hand and the other on Jou's waist. Jou wasn't even pretending to be listening, having shut off his ears after the first mentioning of 'stock'. He was looking around for Kaiba instead. He found him standing amongst another group, much larger, conversing politely about something or other.

All of a sudden, Kaiba looked up and straight at him. Their eyes met for a brief second and Jou found himself unable to look away. Damn that Kaiba and his breathtaking eyes…

It was Kaiba who broke the eye contact first, turning back to the conversation he was having. Jou quickly looked away as well, trying to focus now on Siegfried and the rest of the whatever-their-names-were group.

It was then, a young and very busty woman with the greenest eyes Jou had ever seen, walked up to them, confidence in her stride.

"Siegfried, darling!" She exclaimed, giving a small giggle, batting her eyelashes in a speed Jou had never thought possible.

"Aah, Amalia, my beautiful rose! You look more stunning zan ever." Siegfried gave the woman one of those charming smiles that could make any woman swoon.

Including 'Amalia', it seemed. She giggled once more, offering him his hand so he could kiss it. "It has been such a long time…what say you, that we take a dance and…catch up on old times?" She gave a small wink, playing with her waist long blond(obviously bleached) hair.

"Vhy, zat sounds lovely, my sveet!" Siegfried said in the same flirtatious voice he had used with Jou all evening. "You don't mind, do you, Katsuya?" He didn't even look at the blond.

"I…guess not." Jou said slowly, not even having finished his sentence before Siegfried spoke again.

"I didn't zink you vould! Nov, let's go, sveet Amalia." With those oh so kind words, Siegfried took Amalia by the arm and led her out to the dance floor, soon disappearing from Jou's view.

Jou gave a deep sigh, moving to lean against the ballroom's wall, watching the dancing pairs, pointedly not looking at Siegfried and Amalia. Of course, he didn't really care whom Siegfried danced with. It just sucked to be left alone like that. Especially amongst boring businessmen who kept giving him funny looks.

Also, they were giving rather mean comments, not caring whether Jou could hear them or not. Some called him 'Siggy's boytoy'. Others, 'a prolaritat whom had gone lost into the big league'. Siegfried hadn't mentioned it, not even once. So Jou hadn't either. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of thinking he was offended by them. Please, he had heard worse from his mother. Or from Kaiba.

Speaking of Kaiba…Jou scanned the room. He was no where to be seen. That sucked even more! Not only was he bored out of his mind and standing all alone, he couldn't even pass his time staring at Kaiba…

"Prince Charming abandoned you for the new princess in town?" Jou gave a surprised squeak at the sudden question spoken just from beside him. He quickly turned around.

Leaning casually against the wall next to him was the object of his thoughts and star of his liquid dreams, Kaiba Seto. The cold blue eyes were directed straight at him(and yesterday it had been such a hard thing to manage that, Jou huffed).

Jou huffed. "It was an old friend of his. She wanted to catch up."

Kaiba gave a low snort. "She was not an old friend. More like one of his girlfriends on the side of his OFFICAL girlfriends."

"You calling him a player?" Jou rose an eyebrow.

"If the shoe fits…" The brunet shrugged.

"Hah…didn't think you were the type to talk behind people's backs." Jou snickered. "You seem more like a straightforward kinda person."

"Hn…" Kaiba didn't answer to Jou's claim, instead turning back to the dance floor.

Jou fidgeted slightly, glancing from the chandeliers in the ceilings, to the dance floor, to Kaiba and then back to the chandeliers. The silence between them was…kind of awkward. At least to Jou. Kaiba didn't seem affected at all(but then again, affecting Kaiba wasn't really easy…it was said that he changed his facial expression about three times a year). Still, Jou didn't say anything. Mainly because he had no idea WHAT to say.

After about half an hour of silence and fidgeting, during which Jou had ripped up a couple of napkins on a nearby table, cleared his throat a gazillion times, tugged so much on his tie that he was positive it was at least half an inch longer and corrected his hairclip seven times, Jou decided that MAYBE he should try talking now.

"…soo…" Jou drawled aimlessly, trailing off.

Kaiba quirked his eyebrow at him. "So, what?"

"I was getting to that!" Jou huffed. "I…was just wondering…"

"Yes?" Kaiba interrupted again, sounding rather annoyed.

"Would you let a guy finish before interrupting?!" The snap was slightly more annoyed than Jou had planned.

"Can't help that you're slow. And wasting my precious time."

"What 'precious time'?! You're standing leaned against a wall, doing nothing!"

"Precisely." Kaiba stated, as if that explained everything.

"Err…right. Anyway. As I was about to ask…err…well…that is…"

Kaiba pointedly looked at his watch.

"Would you like to dance?!" Jou blurted out, blushing slightly. What, it was the first thing that came to mind, when watching all those dancing couples!

Kaiba ever so slowly rose an eyebrow at the fidgeting, blushy and overall nervous teen. "…dance?" He asked, voice flat.

"Err, yes." Jou nodded several times.

"…with you?"

"Yes…" Jou gave another nod, more hesitant this time. Had that been too forward, perhaps?

A long silence followed, during which Kaiba gave Jou a flat out stare, not blinking at all, while Jou was biting his lip, working on making his tie longer again by tugging.

"…I'll lead." Kaiba suddenly said, abruptly pushing away from the wall. Before Jou could say anything or even react, he grabbed Jou's hand and dragged him towards the dance floor.

**End Chapter**

Alright, this was the end of the first part! Please, leave a review and tell me what you thought! Kind words, critique and even flames are welcome. Why yes, I embrace getting flames. You people who give 'em are just a great source of amusement for me.

Anyways! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

-The Blonde Midget


	10. Plans for Seduction Step 7 part 2

O.O This…was…way…long. –dies-

Yeah, maybe now you understand why I cut this chapter in two parts…XD Damn! This was around 5000 words long! Isn't that awesome?! OF COURSE IT IS! THE LONGEST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY EVAAH! YAY! –jumps around crazily-

Err…yeah. Can you tell this intro was written during a sugar-high? --

Anyways! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Do you have any idea how awesome you are? Not? Then I'll tell you! YOU'RE AS AWESOME AS THE DREAM JOU HAD ABOUT KAIBA IN DUELIST KINGDOM! –GASPS-

Err, yeah, anyway. Onto the disclaimers…and stuff!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…but I so want toooooo!

Pairings: SetoxJou, some side orders of YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou and OtogixHonda.

Warnings: Usual stuff…boyxboy love, cursing…and fluff. Yes, you read that right. FLUFF. If you cannot take that, then LEAVE! :O

Anyways! Please, read and enjoy!

_**Where we last left our heroes…**_

"_Would you like to dance?!" Jou blurted out, blushing slightly. What, it was the first thing that came to mind, when watching all those dancing couples!_

_Kaiba ever so slowly rose an eyebrow at the fidgeting, blushy and overall nervous teen. "…dance?" He asked, voice flat. _

"_Err, yes." Jou nodded several times. _

"…_with you?" _

"_Yes…" Jou gave another nod, more hesitant this time. Had that been too forward, perhaps?_

_A long silence followed, during which Kaiba gave Jou a flat out stare, not blinking at all, while Jou was biting his lip, working on making his tie longer again by tugging. _

"…_I'll lead." Kaiba suddenly said, abruptly pushed away from the wall, grabbed Jou's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor._

**Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

Jou should have been ecstatic, really. He was dancing with Kaiba, in a rather quick waltz. The other was actually HOLDING his hand and had the other on his back. Really. The evening couldn't have been any better. Only ONE tiny, small problem.

Jou had no idea how to dance. As Kaiba found out in a rather painful way.

Kaiba let out another small wince as Jou stepped on his toe for, what had to be, the twentieth time…in two minutes. Kaiba didn't know whether to laugh or cry in utmost agony(since he was Kaiba Seto, he did neither). Not that Jou was heavy or anything. It hadn't hurt the five first times. But now, his toes were beginning to bruise, so…

Amazingly enough, to Jou, Kaiba didn't comment on his clumsiness. No teasing, no yelling, not anything. He just kept dancing, only making those small winces when Jou stepped on him.

"S-Sorry." Jou mumbled embarrassedly, for the twenty-second time that evening(the two extra times for the first time he did it).

"It's fine." Kaiba assured. Mentally, he made a note to make an appointment for a foot massage the next day.

To Jou, this was BEYOND embarrassing. Embarrassing had been fourteen toe-crushes ago. He was astounded that Kaiba could still walk, let alone dance in that graceful way. This was definitely not how he had imagined the dancing would turn out when he asked for it…

Besides the pain he was dealing to the CEO, there was also a very tense silence between them, only broken by the cycle of 'wince-sorry-it's fine-'. Sure, it had only been two minutes, but it was STILL making Jou's skin crawl. Jou knew he should try to strike up a conversation…

"So, um…the music is nice." He finally managed.

"Indeed."

Silence.

Jou barely kept back a pout. Kaiba could at least TRY to help keep up the conversation!

After about five seconds, Jou tried again.

"Did you, uh, like the food?"

"It was acceptable." Kaiba drawled, leading Jou in a leisure circle that had the blond nearly tripping over his own feet.

"O…kay then...that's good."

And the silence fell again.

This time, Jou did pout. And huff. Stupid Kaiba. Didn't he know it took two people to tango? That conversation wasn't a one-way street? Two heads are better than one? THOSE THINGS?!

Kaiba rose a slim eyebrow at that reaction. "Something the matter?" He mumbled quietly, just loud enough to let Jou hear it over the soft music. Still, the closeness made up for the quiet tone of the brunet's voice.

"Except that you're the worst small talker I've ever met?" Jou's pout grew more defined.

"…I don't small talk. It's a waste of time." Kaiba said, once again quiet, shrugging(how he could shrug and STILL dance as gracefully as…something graceful that DIDN'T sound like something out of a sappy poem was beyond Jou).

"Why is it a waste of time? Some people consider it polite, ya know…or a way to get to know each other. Ever heard of the concept?" Jou grinned teasingly.

"I am not unfamiliar with the term." Kaiba rolled his eyes slightly. "I still consider small talk only a waste of time. Because it has no purpose, people just do it to, as you said, be polite. Or because they can not stand silence."

"Does everything have to have a purpose?" Jou blinked.

"…of course it does." Kaiba frowned slightly. Obviously, he thought it to be a very daft question. "Why would someone bother doing something if it didn't?"

There was a long moment of silence, during which Jou stared up at Kaiba with astonishment.

"…wow. Just…wow." Jou let out a small laugh, shaking his head.

"What?" Kaiba's frown deepened and Jou could sense a distinct tenseness in the strong shoulder his hand rested on.

"Ah, nothing." Jou snickered for a few more moments. It was…kinda amazing how Kaiba really couldn't understand that not everything you did or said had to have a meaning or purpose…that you could just do something for fun or because you felt like it.

Jou didn't know if he should feel sorry for him.

"…hn." Kaiba finally settled as an answer.

A minute later of silence, the band finished the song and everyone stopped to clap their hands in appreciation. While the band prepared for another song, Kaiba turned to Jou with a blank expression.

"…your dancing is horrid." He finally stated.

"Hee?!" Jou blushed deeply. "J-Just cause I'm not Travolta brought back to life…"

"Believe me, puppy, Travolta would be rolling in his grave at the moment." Kaiba smirked slightly. Jou was SO close to smack Kaiba in the face when the brunet once more took his hand, placing the other on the small of his back. "Thus, I see it as my duty to at least make sure you can dance moderately good before this evening is over."

"Um…" Jou blushed to a slightly less angry colour, putting his own hand on Kaiba's shoulder again. "That'll take A LOT of dances…"

"Then I suggest we get started at once." With that, Kaiba swept him away over the dance floor, with all the grace he contained.

Jou felt like, however cliché it might sound, like a walking refrigerator compared to Kaiba. He stumbled several times the first few minutes, only barely catching himself so he didn't bring them both to the ground.

It was after the seventh stumble that Kaiba finally decided to do something about it.

Jou shuddered when Kaiba leaned a little closer, to put his mouth just by his ear(which gave Jou a strange sense of 'déjà vu' from his and Kaiba's flirting two days ago). "Jounouchi. You're too tense…all you have to do, really, is follow my lead." He mumbled ever so quietly before straightening again, looking Jou straight in the eye as he lead him off again.

Jou's eyes darted to his feet immediately, but Kaiba wouldn't have that. He moved their interlinked hands to Jou's chin to lift it so their eyes met again, which caused Jou's breathing to hitch slightly. "And don't look down. Look me in the eye while we move."

"But then I'll just step on your feet and," Jou began, but was interrupted at once.

"You will not. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine." Kaiba removed their hands from his chin and to their previous, held out position. "Ready?" Not even waiting for an affirmative answer, Kaiba once more started dancing, eyes locked with Jou's the entire time.

Jou had to focus really hard not to look down at his feet again. But looking Kaiba in the eye continuously like that just made him…fuzzy.

But it was true, he stepped a lot less on Kaiba's toes when looking him in the eye. When he relaxed and just followed his lead, he found that dancing really wasn't that hard. All he had to do was move his feet when Kaiba did. And even that didn't feel like he was doing anything; it was as if Kaiba was moving his feet for him!

About three songs later, Jou found himself dancing almost flawlessly with the brunet CEO. Of course, Kaiba was waaaay more graceful still, but Jou considered himself being promoted from refrigerator to at least a chair.

Jou was almost prepared for another waltz, when he found that the rhythm had suddenly changed from calm and soothing to…almost sensual and full of beat.

Kaiba was looking at the band almost thoughtfully. Then he turned to the blond with a look in his eyes that Jou wasn't sure he liked or if it made him want to run for the hills. "U-Um, Kaiba? What's..."

"Rumba." Kaiba replied casually. "Ever danced that before?"

"Never even heard of it…" Jou said truthfully.

"I see." Then, in the next second, Jou found himself being pulled VERY close to Kaiba. And that the brunet's hands had moved…ahem, to the southern parts of Jou's back. He could even feel the very fingertips of Kaiba's hands brush the curve of his ass.

"W-What are you-?!" Jou blushed deeply, trying to push away.

"As I said earlier, I'm going to teach you how to dance. And I intend to fulfill this promise." Kaiba mumbled, right into his ear again. "Now, rumba is much easier than waltz…all you have to do is sway, really…" And Kaiba did just that, with a sort of liquid grace that Jou had only seen before in porn-movies from pole dancers…

…and those weren't good thoughts to be thinking while being pressed up against Kaiba with his groin brushing against his thigh.

"S-Sway, you say?" Jou mumbled awkwardly, trying to move like Kaiba did, and at the same time keeping his distance. Too much friction would NOT be good, if you added Kaiba's absolutely delicious scent. Warm cinnamon and coffee…mm.

Jou quickly gave his mind a slap. 'Don't think about how good he smells!'

"Indeed…" This time, Kaiba's lips brushed against his earlobe when he spoke. It was then Jou realized how very intimate this really was.

Kaiba's hands so low on his ass…their bodies almost melded together, except for the distance Jou forced himself to keep so Kaiba wouldn't feel any of his body's reactions. Kaiba's hot breath on his ear, a little faster due to the exercise of the dancing. His own hands resting on the back of Kaiba's neck, brushing the small hairs there…the scent that turned his senses to mush and made his blood heat up…the faint brushing of Kaiba's cheek against his own…almost as if they were having-

Jou was lucky that Kaiba couldn't see his face at the moment, since he was certain that it was bright red. Stupid crush and stupid Kaiba for being so damn irresistible!

No matter how stupid Kaiba was, he was right about the dancing. The rumba was much easier than the waltz. He didn't step on Kaiba's toes this time! Well, not much anyways. Only three times(which was lucky. The whispered 'it's fine's were driving him insane when whispered straight into his ear like that).

After what seemed like hours of torture for poor Jou(in reality only six minutes) the rumba ended and Jou could pull back. Kaiba's hands rested on his back for a little while longer, before slowly slipping away. Brushing against his ass on their way. Jou figured it had been an accident on Kaiba's part, but it still made him blush even deeper and jump.

"You're red." Kaiba pointed out, voice deep and husky, sounding like it had been through several rounds of hot, sweaty, passionate hours of se-

Jou quickly gave his mind another slap. That was totally not what he had meant to think!

"W-Well, it's just warm in here!" Jou squeaked in a very, VERY manly way thankyouverymuch. To further prove his point, Jou made a big show of fanning himself with his hand energetically. "D-Don't you feel it too?"

"…no, not really." Kaiba shrugged. "If…" He opened his mouth for a few moments, as if wanting to say something more, but hesitated and turned away. A small frown was on his forehead.

Jou blinked curiously.

Finally, after about half a minute of silence, Kaiba cleared his throat. "…if you find it too warm in here…I do believe there is a balcony over there." Kaiba nodded faintly to a door on their right. For some reason, he looked rather uncomfortable when he said this. "And…I think it is decent enough weather to be outside. A clear sky, from what I heard on the news. You could…probably even see the stars." Kaiba glanced at him.

Jou blinked again…and then smiled widely. "Ya know, that sounds really nice." The blond went past the brunet, opening the door a crack. But he didn't go out at once, but turned his head to wink at the brunet. "You coming too? Stargazing isn't as fun when you're on your own." Jou, of course, didn't expect the brunet to come along. He seemed rather content where he was, inside with his boring businessmen.

Kaiba frowned slightly, looking rather lost in thought. That small frown was something Jou was accustomed too…and found rather cute(not that he'd tell anyone that!).

"…I suppose I might as well. It is rather…warm in here, after all." Kaiba finally said, slowly walking with the blond outside.

It really was a nice night. Kinda chilly, but it was to be expected. It was still only May. As Kaiba had said, the sky was perfectly clear, not a single cloud marred the sky. Still, it was hard to see the stars due to the bright lighting around the mansion.

Jou went to put his elbows on the railing, leaning onto it. His face was tilted upwards as he tried to make out some of the stars. He pouted when he found it near impossible. "It's too bright…" He mumbled absently. And a little disappointed. The whole reason they had come out there was the stars and since they couldn't be gazed at now, perhaps Kaiba would want to go inside again…

There was brief silence behind him from the brunet. Then, Jou heard a small click and a buzz.

"_Kaiba-sama?" _Jou blinked and turned around when he heard a deep man voice from behind him. In the bright light from the mansion, he could see Kaiba holding the collar of his tuxedo jacket to his mouth, where a KC symbol flashed(1).

"Turn off the lights outside the mansion." Kaiba said quietly into the intercom(Jou took a moment of silent awe of how the brunet had those technical-doohickeys even in his clothes. Did he have tracking devices in his boxers too, perhaps?).

_"The lights? But, sir-"_

"Do it." Kaiba snapped, eyes narrowing into a glare. Not that the other guy could see it, but Jou supposed that that glare could be felt even through wireless communication. High tech stuff.

A short silence followed. Then a gulp. _"E-Err, yes, sir." _The intercom was turned off with another click and the KC symbol stopped flashing. The next moment, the balcony was plunged into almost complete darkness. Jou could see Kaiba standing by the balcony door, dimly lighted from the party inside.

Jou turned his head around to stare up into the sky again. Now, he could see the stars perfectly, as small pin-pricks of light in the otherwise perfect darkness. "Thanks…" He said rather hesitantly.

"Don't mention it." Jou almost fell over the edge of the balcony in surprise when he heard Kaiba's voice from just next to him. He hadn't even heard him move! But he quickly composed himself, leaning against the railing.

"…do you know any of the constellations?" Kaiba suddenly asked, making Jou turn to him. The blue eyes were directed right at him, containing a strange glow as the stars reflected in them. Except for his eyes, not much else could be seen in the darkness around them.

"Um…not really…" Jou said slowly(even if he HAD known any, those eyes made it near impossible to focus enough to figure out the names of them anyway).

"Ah." Kaiba fell silent, turning to look up at the sky.

"…do you?" Jou asked, raising an eyebrow. Only Kaiba could ask a question like that and then just drop the entire conversation…

"Most of them, yes." Kaiba nodded once, eyes still directed to the sky.

"Huh. Cool." There was a brief silence. "…can you show me?" Jou surprised himself with his own question. He wasn't really interested, but…if it got Kaiba to keep talking to him, it was definitely worth a lecture.

Kaiba glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. If it hadn't been so dark, Jou would have seen the corner of the brunet's mouth twitch upwards. "I am very capable of it." Pause. "Would you like me to?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I hadn't wanted you to, right?" Jou rolled his eyes. Once again, Jou found himself being amazed by how stupid a SUPPOSED genius could be.

"I suppose." Kaiba was silent again, eyes wandering over the wide sky above them. Then, he pointed upwards. "There's Andromeda."

Jou looked in the direction Kaiba pointed…but all he could see were a bunch of stars. And he really didn't think that this 'Andromeda' was just a bunch of stars thrown together randomly. "Uh, how…nice…ehe...pretty, and…stuff…"

Kaiba gave him a 'look'. One of those that could stare right through you, making you feel as if they were looking into your mind and laughing at you for every silly thought.

"…you can't see it." He deadpanned.

Jou pouted at him. "We-Well, I don't even know what it looks like! Just cause you're some kind of astrology professor…"

"Astronomy, pup. Astrology is about 'reading the stars', making horoscopes." Even though it was dark and he couldn't see properly, Jou just KNEW that Kaiba was smirking in that oh so smug 'holier than thou' way.

"W-Whatever!" Jou stuck out his tongue at Kaiba for a moment, but stopped soon; after all, Kaiba couldn't see what he was doing properly.

A soft chuckle, that had Jou's knees turning to putty, was soon heard from where Kaiba was standing. It wasn't degrading or mean…it was kind of…endearing. "I'll show you, Jounouchi."

Suddenly, Jou could feel Kaiba's presence VERY close to him. His side was pressed together with his and Kaiba's cheek was just next to his own. Without warning, Kaiba put his hand on top of Jou's and lifted it towards the sky.

"K-Kaiba, what…" Jou whispered breathlessly, but was interrupted.

"Follow my hand with your eyes." Kaiba mumbled, blue eyes directed firmly at the sky.

Jou hesitantly did as he was told, amber eyes on that lightly tanned hand, only a darker shadow against the starlit sky. Kaiba firmly directed his hand and Jou's, pointing at a bright star. Then, he slowly moved his hand to another, and to another until it had formed a strange sort of 'V'. "That is Andromeda." He said quietly. "Can you see it now?"

Jou blinked and then grinned, giving a short nod. "Yeah! It's…a V, right?" The blond suppressed a shiver that wanted to run down his spine as their cheeks brushed together when he nodded.

"Correct." Kaiba nodded too, causing that small friction between them again. The trained blue eyes wandered over the sky with intent. Then, he lowered their hands and once more started his slow movements over the sky, moving between another bunch of stars, drawing another shape. This one was much larger and he had to show it two times before Jou could see it properly. "The Aquarius. Mizugame(2)."

"Huh…" Jou mumbled. "Isn't that one of the Zodiacs?"

"It is." Kaiba nodded. "The cupbearer of the Gods(3)."

"Wha'?" The blond gave the other a weird glance.

Once again, that small chuckle was heard. "Never mind."

"Hnn…" Jou pouted slightly before turning back to the sky. This was actually more interesting than he had thought! "Ne, what else can you see?"

Kaiba looked thoughtful as his eyes wandered the sky again. Their hands moved to the left and slightly up, starting just under Andromeda that Kaiba showed him first. Once more the slow drawing of stars until Jou could see a shape. A large 'V' with small circles in the ends. "The Pisces. Uo(4)"

"Fish?" Jou snickered slightly. "It sure doesn't look like a fish to me…"

Kaiba straightened and Jou found himself missing that warmth against his cheek. "It's does if you've heard the story…" Kaiba trailed off, apparently not intending to tell that story. Well, Jou was certainly not gonna have that!

"What's the story? Come on, tell me! You made me curious…" Jou turned his head slightly so he could look up at the brunet, nose faintly brushing against his neck. He was still standing so damn close…

"…alright." Kaiba cleared his throat slightly, eyes still directed at the sky. "The Pisces are said to represent the Greek's Goddess of Love Aphrodite and her son Eros. They were escaping from a giant called Typhon and did so by turning into fishes and jumping into a stream. To make sure they didn't lose each other, they tied a string to their tails so they stuck together. That's the long 'V' shape. The fishes themselves are the rings on the top." The brunet pointed up at the constellation as to prove his point.

It amazed Jou how interested Kaiba had sounded when he spoke. Usually, he only spoke like that about duel monsters or his technical gizmos. . Serious, but with that streak of fascination that almost forced you to listen intently, except that you did it willingly just to hear that tone in his voice.

"…huh. Cool." Jou finally said, blinking up at the brunet. "How do you know these kinda stuff?"

"I…" Kaiba cleared his throat again. "Ancient Mythology interests me." He looked almost embarrassed to admit it. Jou couldn't understand why.

"I'd never have guessed…I mean, you're always against magic and all that kind of stuff!" Jou rose an eyebrow.

Kaiba snorted softly. "Magic is silly. It doesn't exist. Mythology is…different. It has many interesting stories. Unbelievable, of course, but interesting."

"Hee…I guess you're right." Jou nodded. "It does sound interesting…" At least when Kaiba talked about it. Otherwise, Jou found history and stuff like that BORING like hell.

Kaiba made a small, non committal sound, turning to look down at Jou instead of the starlit sky. When their eyes met, Jou felt a strange surge in his stomach. The vague sounds of the party disappeared completely and were replaced by the suddenly loud, unsteady pounding of his heart. All he could see was blue.

One of Kaiba's hands was still holding his, Jou realized, as it changes it's angle slightly to intertwine their fingers in a more intimate hold.

The brunet's deep eyes were intense and unblinking. There was a certain spark in them that fascinated Jou and made him very nervous at the same time.

If Jou focused, he could faintly feel Kaiba's labored breath tickling his face.

Jou shivered when Kaiba's other hand suddenly rested on the side of his neck, thumb resting against his left cheekbone. His hands were surprisingly warm in the chilly night. That thumb gave Jou's flushed cheek a small stroke. When this close, Jou could see a small, almost unnoticeable smile in Kaiba's eyes.

"…Jounouchi…" Kaiba whispered suddenly, making Jou shiver violently.

"Ye-Yes?" Jou whispered back. He didn't dare to speak louder, feeling as if the magic would be broken if he did.

Kaiba said nothing more.

Jou's breathing became faster as Kaiba leaned a little closer. The blond let his eyes slide half shut as Kaiba tilted his head upwards slightly. The warm breath was much more defined now, brushing against his lips instead. Their noses brushed together for a moment, before Kaiba tilted his head to the side slightly, Jou's eyes slid completely shut and…

The shrill ring of a phone went off, making both boys freeze. After two more rings, Jou understood that it was his own cell phone making all that noise. And he cursed the fact that he hadn't kept it on mute.

The magic was broken and Kaiba straightened completely, letting go of Jou and taking a step back to allow the blond to desperately try to get his phone out. It took five more rings before he could get the phone out of his pants to answer it.

"What?!" Whoever it was calling NOW, Jou would tear their balls off. And if it was a girl…err…did Jou know any girls that had his number?

"_JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA!" _Jou had to tear the phone away from his ear not to turn deaf from that loud roar that echoed through the entire grounds of Kaiba mansion. _"DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" _

"E-Err…hi, dad…" Jou mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "Um, no I…don't…"

"_ONE!" _Another roar, almost louder than the last one. _"And when is your curfew?!" _The roar lowered to a mere yell.

"Um…half past twelve…?" Jou asked hesitantly.

"_Nice try. Twelve o'clock, Katsuya." _Mao seemed to have calmed down now, not yelling anymore. But he still sounded mighty angry.

"Oh, uh…yeah. Sorry, I just…lost track of time…" Jou glanced at the brunet, quickly looking away again.

"_Save the excuses for when you get home, son…and you WILL come home this instant, you hear?" _Without waiting for a response, Mao hung up. Jou winced at the bang when the phone hit the cradle. Sighing softly, Jou stuffed his phone back into his pocket to turn to Kaiba.

Kaiba was leaning his back against the railing, arms crossed. The blue eyes were looking calmly at Jou, making him blush again. "I, uh…have to go home." Jou mumbled softly, fidgeting.

"So I heard." Kaiba's voice was low and flat, not revealing any emotion.

"Um…I'll go and look for Siegfried so he can drive me home, then…" Jou made a move to turn to the door.

"He has already left." Jou froze at Kaiba's low statement. "He left while we were dancing earlier. Together with his 'friend'." The word friend was uttered with much sarcasm and a low snort.

"Oh…" Jou almost groaned. "Aw, that's just great…how the hell am I supposed to get home now?! There's no busses home this late and I can't walk home…"

"I'll drive you." Jou had to bite his lip to keep back a sharp shriek when Kaiba spoke from just behind him. Nervously, the blond glanced up at him over his shoulder. When did he get that close again? If Jou took only one tiny step backwards, his back would be flush against that hard, strong torso…

"But, haven't you been drinking wine…?"

Kaiba gave a soft snort again. "My private driver is here. He can drive us."

"Us…you coming too?" Jou turned around completely. He was sure his surprise was evident on his face.

"Well…" Kaiba looked slightly uncomfortable again, but Jou could only see it because he was standing so close. "…since your…date," Once again, SARCASM. "left without you, it's my duty as a host to make sure you get home safely."

"Reeeally?" Jou rose an eyebrow, a grin playing on his lips. Maybe he was imagining it, but Kaiba seemed almost _concerned. _

"That was what I said, wasn't it?" Kaiba snapped. This time, the discomfort was obvious in his voice AND face.

Even though Jou could have teased him about that for hours, he decided not to push his luck. A ride with Kaiba was not something he wanted to risk losing. Instead, he merely grinned and said "Well, lets go then!" And they were on their merry way.

**--**

A completely silent limo ride later, Jou stepped out onto the street outside his apartment building. He turned to the still seated brunet, smiling slightly. "Well…thanks for the ride, Kaiba! It was very nice of you."

To his surprise, Kaiba slid out of the limo as well(he even did THAT gracefully) to stand next to him. When Jou gave him a questioning look, Kaiba merely shrugged. "I'll walk you to the door."

"Um…okay…" Jou said slowly, but didn't say against him. They walked towards the door slowly and Jou silently cursed the paved street for being so short. It didn't even take them one minute to reach the large door. Jou held back a disappointed sigh. So this was how the night would end. It had been very nice, but he still…that phone call had totally ruined it!

"We're here." Kaiba stated quietly, looking critically at a large stain after a killed bug on the door.

"Yeah…" Jou fumbled slightly with the code to the door. He pushed in the four digits as slowly as the lock would allow. A small click signaled that the door was unlocked and Jou opened it. He turned to Kaiba with a small, still rather forced smile. "Thanks…for everything. I really had fun."

"Hn." That was Kaiba's only response. The blue eyes were driving into Jou's with almost fearsome intensity. It had Jou fidgeting and made it impossible for him to move. Which made it obvious for him that he had to say something more before leaving to prevent an uncomfortable air to settle around them.

"So, um…see you Monday then. In school." Jou finally managed to push out. His tongue seemed unable to form words for some reason.

"Hn." Another soft sound. Kaiba still didn't move to walk away. Jou couldn't at all comprehend why.

"Err…bye, then." Jou mumbled, moving to sneak inside.

A strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. The next thing Jou knew, he was turned around, blue eyes staring down into his own again, Kaiba leaned closer, closer…past his face…

Soft lips touched his cheek for a moment in a short kiss. Then, they brushed against his earlobe. "Goodnight, Jounouchi." Kaiba's husky voice whispered, turning Jou's knees into slimy puppy-goo.

Then, Kaiba pulled back and walked back towards the limo without even a glance back.

Which Jou found as a very good thing, since his knees had given out, and he slid down the door with a dreamy sigh. And that was not something he wanted Kaiba to see. That guy had a huge enough ego already…

"_Good_night indeed…" Jou mumbled, voice soft and awfully dreamy.

And in a limo, not so far away, Kaiba Seto touched his lips with his fingers slightly, trying to figure out a perfectly medical explanation as to why his lips were burning.

**End Chapter!**

(1) You know, like the one on his white coat in Battle City?

(2) The Japanese name of The Aquarius. I checked it up, actually. XD It literally means Water Jar.

(3) The story behind The Aquarius is about a boy that is stolen from the Earth to become the Gods' cupbearer.

(4) The Japanese name of The Pisces. Literally means fish.

I'll have you know, this must be the first chapter I've ever done research for…both for the Japanese names of the constellations AND which constellations would show in Japan in spring(May). I feel accomplished. XD

Okay…did anyone go Aw? Was this cute? Or just painfully OOC? Whatever you thought, tell me! As I've said before, I don't mind constructive critique…nor flames. Flames are nice and warm and laughable.

Anyway! Please, drop me a review! It's what makes these chapters come forth…only one left now! Please? Review? –puppyeyes- Oh! And please, do tell me your opinion of a lemon/lime in this story…-whistles-

-The Blonde Midget


	11. IMPORTANT NOTE please READ!

GAH! This new chapter brought some problems in the technical stuff on this site...

It seems like some people, those who reviewed the previous chapter 10, the first part of Step 7, can't review for part 2. So, I'll put up this note, so you put down your thoughts on THIS instead. If you plan to leave a review, that is. XD

The reason it isn't working? I removed ANOTHER note I had made before, about me going away. So the chapters all jumped back one step. Gah. Technical stuff plus me equals DISASTER.

So, yeah…this was just a note to say this and explain myself. XD Take care!

-The Blonde Midget


	12. Plans for Seduction Step 8

...I FINISHED IT! ^^

Yay! Now I can FINALLY get this off of my concience. XD

So! I won't hold you back! READ AND ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Nope. Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does. How I wish I was an old Japanese manga-maker sometimes...-sighs sadly-

Pairings: ...if you don't know it through the other chapters...

Warnings: Not many. Some hints of kinkyness? And a moral-cookie.

READ AND REVIEW! =D

Chapter 8

**Normal POV**

**Step 8: Be patient! Sooner or later He will fall for your charms! Keep following step 1-7 at all times! Confidence is the key to getting His heart! You GO, girl! **

"…you have GOT to be kidding me." Jou stared at the new step, thinking that if he stared long enough the words might change into something helpful.

It didn't.

Jou gave a small sound of disgust, throwing the magazine away. What kind of a lame advice was that?!

"_One of the lame advices YOU have been following all week?"_ A voice drawled sarcastically inside of his mind. Jou told it kindly to shut the fuck up.

It wasn't even an advice! It was, like…a filler-advice! Like someone had gone halfway through the steps and then just run out of ideas with the deadline fast approaching(and perhaps that was just the case, Jou thought sadly)!

Jou sighed, flopping down on his bed. Well, what had he to lose by still following the advices? Already, he had gotten much, much closer to Kaiba…

A rather goofy, dreamy grin went over Jou's face. For the fifth time that day, he touched his cheek over the spot Kaiba had kissed him. Why yes, Jou remembered the exact spot. Not in the middle of his cheek on the softest spot like most people did. In line with the tip of his nose, rather far back so the journey to his ear wouldn't be to long to whisper goodnight. Kaiba and his way of being effective and saving time...

Was it weird that he found that kind of cute?

"_Why yes, yes it is"_, his mind told him. Once again Jou told it to shut it's yap. He had daydreaming to take care of.

Just thinking about the previous evening made Jou giggle unstoppably. His father had dropped in a couple of times when he did this to make sure he hadn't gone insane all of a sudden.

The dancing…the way Kaiba had pointed out the constellations for him, while holding his hand…the damned whisper of his name that made him shudder still if he thought about it. That voice was BEYOND sexy. It was, like…not out of a porno, hell no. No lewd movie star could EVER match that deep, husky voice…

And Jou promptly decided not to go there. A hard on was NOT what he needed at the moment. He was supposed to be figuring out how to get closer to Kaiba again! And get a real kiss, not on the cheek, this time…

Well…following the advices of the magazine probably would work. Since he had no other plan. Which meant he'd have to get up extra early tomorrow to fix his hair and all that…Jou groaned slightly.

The sacrifices he made in the name of love. If Kaiba only knew.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Monday

**Normal POV**

**Lunch**

That morning when Jou entered the classroom, he once more had his hair in that stylish ponytail and wore the improved version of his school uniform. Everyone's eyes followed him again, girls started to whisper amongst themselves about him…

Kaiba didn't even look up from his book.

Jou felt slightly disappointed at that, but thought nothing of it. Instead of walking up to his friends immediately, he skipped up to Kaiba's desk to stand next to him. Time to once more put step one into action; greet happily!

"Good morning, Kaiba!" He chimed, smiling down at him. Which shocked everyone in the classroom. Jou NEVER initiated conversation with Kaiba in the morning. Well, no one did that…but still, ESPECIALLY not Jou!

Kaiba spared him a small glance, before looking back down into his book. "Hn." Was his only response.

Jou gaped. What…the…hell? Yesterday, Kaiba had been all over him(err, in a Kaiba-ish 'not really all over him', way), even kissing him on the cheek...and now he wouldn't even give him a proper good morning?

Well…Jou wasn't giving up that easily. "So, um…did you get home alright?" He asked, straddling the chair in front of the young CEO.

"Yes." A stiff, cold, emotionless response.

"Oh…good." Jou fell silent, frowning slightly. What was this? Last night had been fine, so what had crawled up Kaiba's ass and died now?

Instead of focusing on that, Jou tried to follow the steps again. Step three; act interested in what he's interested in…

"So, what you reading?" Jou smiled politely.

"Animal farm." Kaiba mumbled, flipping a page. In that way that screamed 'go away and leave me the fuck alone before I slam your face into my desk'.

"Oh…is it good? What's it about?"

"I wouldn't be reading it if it wasn't worthwhile. And it's too complicated to explain to a canine." Kaiba sent a small glare over the edge of the book.

Jou's heart clenched slightly at the sudden bastard attitude. Then, he growled slightly and got up. He wasn't going to sit here and just take that! He slammed a hand into Kaiba's desk, glaring down heatedly into those cold, blue eyes that got a strange glint when Jou started yelling. "Okay, what the hell's your problem, you-!"

"Jounouchi!" A shrill female voice interrupted Jou's question and he quickly snapped around to look fearfully at the teacher.

"E-Err, yes teach?" He asked nervously.

The old woman seethed, pointing to Jou's desk. "Get into your seat and stop bothering Kaiba-kun!" She snapped, before starting to scribble down things on the blackboard.

"But, I was just-!" Jou gave a loud yell when a hard piece of chalk hit him in the forehead, obviously thrown by the teacher. "Ow! Hey, that _hurt_!"

"To your seat!" Another shriek. Sometimes, that teacher really reminded Jou of a crow with those sounds…

"Alright, alright…" He mumbled, sulkily stomping over to his seat, sinking down next to Honda. His shark haired friend patted his back in sympathy.

Jou glanced at Kaiba, whom calmly put away his book when the teacher shrieked at him to concentrate on the lesson. The blond felt so confused…why would Kaiba just start acting like a total bastard all of a sudden? It didn't make sense at all! Everything had gone just fine that Saturday…

Damnit, why did Kaiba have to be so…so…confusing?! Jou huffed softly, doodling aimlessly in his notebook while the teacher talked. Well, maybe he was just in a bad mood in the morning. He'd try the rest of the steps during the day when maybe he was in a better mood…

But, no matter what Jou tried, did or said during the day, Kaiba ignored him. When he tried to talk to him, he either walked away or just replied with soft 'hn's. So, by the end of the day, Jou was thoroughly confused and rather upset. It really made no sense what so ever!

When home, Jou read the magazine again to look through the steps. Had he done something wrong?

Step 1: Look your best to make him notice you. Greet him.

He had! He really had looked his best all day and he had greeted him kindly. Why hadn't that worked then?!

Step 2: Make eye contact.

Been there, done that. All through every lesson he had almost stared his eyes out at Kaiba. But for some reason, the brunet had been hell-bent on not looking his way.

Step 3: Get to know him. Try to act interested in his interests.

Jou had done that at once by asking about that book…Animal farm. Stupid title. Huff.

Step 4: Body contact.

Brushed against Kaiba six times in the hallways, been greeted by an irritated 'watch where you're going, mutt' each time. He had forced himself not to kick Kaiba's ass and apologized politely, which had only earned him a weird look before Kaiba stormed off.

Step 5: Flirt.

Err…okay, so he hadn't exactly done that. Only a little with some subtle comment about something or other concerning physics, which he had only been snorted at and deadpanned("The human body isn't electrically charged like a magnet, mutt.").

Step 6: Confidence in his body.

Hell if he hadn't shown off his body today! He had tried the whole bending over thing again, in gym for example(which had earned him a smack on the ass by the old teacher. Jou remained as straight as a board for the remainder of class) and had even sat down on Kaiba's desk to show off his legs. Which had only served him a hard shove in the side so he fell onto the floor(it had hurt like a bitch, too!).

Step 7: Make him jealous.

Okay, so…Jou hadn't exactly done that. Flirting with other guys when in school felt…stupid. Specially since Kaiba wasn't watching anyways.

And finally, Step 8(now dubbed; the stupid advice): Follow the advices above.

…wasn't it obvious that he had? Damn, useless piece of junk…

Needless to say, Jounouchi Katsuya was not a very patient person. If a strategy didn't work out, may it be in sports, duel monsters or real life, Jou would just dump the strategy and move on with a new one(why waste time on something that obviously didn't work?). And that was exactly what he was going to do now.

Jou pouted, stuffing the magazine into his back. He'd return it to Anzu tomorrow(hopefully, she wouldn't catch on to that he had followed the steps). Then, he's go back to being plain ol' Jou. Not that weird self he had been lately. He'd stop the silly staring, smiling and acting sweet to Kaiba. It just wasn't him! And it wasn't working anyways.

No, from now on, if Kaiba provoked him, he'd fucking kick his ass! Verbally, of course. Even Jou had to admit that Kaiba was pretty fucking strong…and had some nice moves to. Probably trained karate or something, the rich bastard. No more 'Mr. Niceguy'. From now on he'd be himself and Kaiba would just have to deal!

So, Jou put away his tight tank top and resolutely pulled out his ponytail. He took a quick shower to free his hair from the terrible restraints of hair products to allow it to be messy and light again(if Jou had strained his ears, he would have heard his hair cry out in joy). Then, he threw the eyeliner into the small trash can next to his desk.

Jou turned to his mirror, giving himself a quick look over. Blond, overly messy hair that hung into his face, covering everything, only barely letting his amber eyes peek out between some bangs.

Baggy t-shirt, not at all tight school uniform pants and an open school jacket slung over his shoulder.

With a cheeky grin, Jou gave himself a thumbs up. Perfect.

Tuesday

There was a murmur of great disappointment that Tuesday morning when Jou waltzed in. Everyone stared at him, until he rolled his eyes and snapped in his usual loud, slightly obnoxious way. "Oi! What'ya all looking at?"

That shut them all up alright and sent them back to minding their own business. Almost every girl and some guys gave Jou heartbroken, disappointed looks before slowly turning away. Their eye candy was gone!

"Hiya, guys!" Jou sunk down in his seat next to Honda, grinning playfully. "What's new?"

Anzu gave Jou an almost empty look, before sniffling softly and storming off to some other girls to bawl together with them.

Ryou looked as if he wanted to do the same.

Yugi smiled in his usual way. "Morning, Jou-kun!"

Honda cheered loudly. "Aw, yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Jou suddenly found himself caught in a vicious headlock, harsh knuckles giving him a none-too gentle noodgie. "Jou's back to normal!"

"Akk! Let go of me, you freak!" Jou yelped, desperately trying to wrestle his way out of the strong hold.

"Not happening, man! If I do, you might run away again and act all lovey-dovey with Ka-" Before he could finish that sentence, Jou stomped his heel into Honda's foot. Hard. "OW!" Honda immediately let go of Jou to grab his injured foot, jumping around on one leg in obvious pain. "Fuck you!"

"Likewise!" Jou huffed, sinking back down into his seat, running a hand through his even messier hair a few times to tame it a little.

While Honda hollered in pain still, Yugi tugged gently on Jou's sleeve with a small smile. "Ne, Jou? What made you change your style again? I dare say most people liked it." He gave a friendly smile.

"You can say that again." Ryou muttered, giving a small, sad sigh. Not more than a second later did Bakura materialize from the Millennium Ring, grabbed Ryou and snogged him into oblivion, while muttering something about 'paying so much attention to that bloody dog instead of me' between the passionate lip locks. Needless to say, Ryou was rather occupied for the next few minutes.

Ignoring the make out party behind him, Jou turned to Yugi and shrugged. "Well…these last few days, I haven't been myself. I've been acting like…something I'm obviously not. I do that too often, Yug'…and I can't keep doing that. From now on, I'll just be plain ol' Jou. People will have to deal or take it up with the big man." Jou flashed a victorious grin, pointing his thumb towards himself.

"…you could at least have kept the eyeliner." Anzu suddenly mumbled, having returned from her crying-mania to sit down next to Yugi. She looked like she had recovered mostly, even though her eyes were red from the tears.

"EH?!" Jou fell out of his chair with a small groan. "Anzuuuu! Did you completely miss the point of my speech?! Being myself, not trying to be something I'm not...all that?!"

"I'm just saying!" Anzu defended herself, huffing. "You looked damned hot in that eyeliner!"

"I'm still not wearing it!"

"But only on Fridays on free clothes day…"

"I'M NOT WEARING IT!"

While Jou was busy arguing with Anzu about the eyeliner, he completely missed the glance he got from Kaiba. A small smirk played on the thin lips, before he turned back to his book with a quietly murmured, "Finally."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was once again supposed to be a normal 'Jou-running-down-the-corridors-to-raid-the-cafeteria' day. Really! Ducking from enraged girls that demanded that he changed back into his 'style of complete hotness' made him really hungry!

Alas, he didn't even get half way down the corridor before he forcefully bumped into someone. With a yelp, he made a sort of half twirl and ended up flying past the person(who was solid as a brick wall) and onto his ass.

"Watch where you're going, mutt." A cold, deadly voice said smoothly above him.

Jou froze. Only ONE person could speak like that. He quickly looked up.

Looming over him was Kaiba. He was brushing his hand against the shoulder Jou had bumped into, as if brushing away some dust. Which Jou found kind of unnecessary, since his school uniform was as untainted and clean as ever. Stupid billionaire. Was he really such a clean-freak that he saw dust everywhere?

Jou quickly scrambled himself to his feet. For what felt like the first time in years, he let his annoyance show clearly. "I am not a dog, Kaiba! And I can't help tha' your ego was in my way! So why don't ya shove your comments right up your-woaah!" Before Jou could finish his tirade of words, he found his arm being grabbed tightly by Kaiba.

The next thing he knew, he was hauled into another room, which he soon found was an empty classroom. Kaiba let go of him once he was inside and Jou tumbled into one of the desks inside. "Ooww! That hurt, ya…" A soft click of a lock sliding into place made Jou fall silent. He turned his head to look at Kaiba hesitantly.

Before he could really do anything to protect himself, though, he found himself being slammed up against the wall next to the door. Kaiba's dark eyes drilled into his, dangerously glaring, hands resting on either side of his face, preventing escape…

"Finally." The low grunt surprised Jou and he opened his mouth to squeak out a surprised 'huh?'.

Before the sound could escape his mouth, though, Jou found it being covered.

It took him about five seconds to realize just WHAT that had covered it.

A pair of strong, not at all gentle, lips. After further investigation, Jou concluded that those lips belonged to none other than Kaiba Seto.

It still took another five seconds before Jou realized that Kaiba was /kissing/ him, not just trying to shut him up or choke him to death with his lips. And rather passionately too. Then, Jou finally reacted and his eyes widened to huge proportions…before falling shut and he moaned, starting to respond.

Maybe it wasn't as romantic as it would've been on a balcony under the starlit sky...but hey. Jou wasn't one to complain about petty details like that.

The kiss was rather short, but still left Jou panting and weak in the knees when Kaiba broke it with an almost embarrassingly loud 'smack'.

"Wha'…" Jou managed to choke out, blushing deeply, but was interrupted almost at once.

"Finally." The brunet mumbled again, kissing him very gently, then trailed his lips over his cheek and over to his ear. "I was waiting for you to go back to normal, Jounouchi."

"...eh? E-EH?!" Jou gaped at him. "Y-You...noticed?!"

"Of course I noticed." Seto rolled his eyes with a snort. "You were acting like one of my fangirls."

"A-Are you calling me girly?!"

"...you were the one wearing eyeliner." Seto suddenly smirked at the blushing teen. "Not that I really minded...you looked pretty."

"Pretty is a girl compliment!" Jou seethed and glared hard at him.

"Eyeliner." Deadpan.

"Shut up!"

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"...so...we're together now, or...?" Jou asked hesitantly after a few seconds of silence.

"...hn. I don't do relationships." Seto shrugged. Before Jou could feel his heart crash to itty-bitty pieces in his chest, Seto leaned down to start nibbling on his neck. "...but...I wouldn't mind spending time with you on, let's say...a resturant. And a movie afterwards." A soft kiss to his pulsepoint made Jou shiver. "...and I certainly wouldn't mind doing more...physical things afterwards. Such as kissing. It would be exclusively between the two of us."

"...isn't that the definition of a rela-" Jou gasped when he was interrupted by a slightly harsher nip to his skin, with teeth this time.

"...do you want this or not?" Seto grumbled into his warm neck.

"...e-err, I think I can deal with your terms..."

"Hn. Good." The kisses grew...hotter, lingering...

"A-Ah...Seto, we're s-still in school..." Jou mumbled dazedly, still tugging on the buttons of Seto's jacket.

"Hn." No response, just a hot tongue dragging itself up to his ear.

"S-Seto..." Jou tried again, cheering inside of his dazed mind when he managed to get all the buttons open. Just to see a nicely buttoned shirt. Even smaller buttons. Groan.

"I heard you the first time." Seto stuck his tongue into Jou's ear, making the boy keen and melt into his arms. "Just...succumb to me..."

The hot breath in his ear drove away any worries in Jou's already dazed mind. What the heck. If someone saw, Seto would just deal with them anyway...

So, Jou just pulled Seto away from his ear, leaned up and smacked a hot, needy kiss onto his lips.

Resulting in a make-out session.

A very HOT make-out session.

And some groping too.

And...some sticky situations.

On top of the teacher's desk.

And Jou wouldn't have had it any other way.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Well then. It's time for the moral of this story.

Don't try to change yourself to get the guy (or girl) of your fancy. If you need to change for them, they're not right for you anyway.

...and eyeliner is a good invention. Whether it be for girls or guys.

The End

...guuuh. FINALLY. IT'S OVER!

...err, I mean...that was fun....so sad it's over...can't believe it...yaddayadda...

^^ Yep, I'm just glad it's over. And yeah, I chickened out of the lemon. Not because I can't write it, just because...it just wouldn't fit in. I tried getting it in, resulting in a looooong writer's block. Thus...this is what you get. Hints of a hot lemon happening. On top of a teacher's desk. Use your imagination. ;)

Thank you all for the support throughout this story. ^^

Please, leave a review! Whether it be to flame me or tell me it's good.

**-The Blonde Midget**


End file.
